La Revelacion
by rey kon
Summary: El padre de Operetta, ingresa al equipo liderado por Poseidon, quien esta inquieto por la aparicion de un nuevo enemigo, mas el fantasma de la Opera...realmente sera,..un aliado? fic relatado por Operetta
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de comenzar a criticar el nombre de mi historia, les pido fervientemente que la lean completa y asi sabran el porque la llame asi**

**Si no, les prometo que al final de la misma, les explicare el porque de su titulo, de igual manera les dire el porque Frankie conto la pasada historia ya que alguien me critico diciendo que ella no tenia nada que ver, las chicas siempre contaran mis fic AUN cuando no se trate de ellas, esto es MONSTER HIGH y las 6 personajes principales siempre estarán presentes, ya sea con su historia personal o solo de narradoras, es darle su lugar a cada una de ellas y respetar, su protagonismo, además, les recuerdo que mi saga siempre se referirá a la pareja que en mi punto de vista, ha sido siempre la principal que es Cleo y Deuce, soy cleuista 100% y no creo cambiar este estatus por otra pareja juvenil , no me gusta cumplir caprichos de seguidores de otras parejas, no es mi estilo porque yo escribo lo que mi corazón, mente y alma me dicta, no para complacer a otros seguidores con sus deseos, lo lamento, asi que aquí les dejo mi tercera entrega**

**REY KON**

La revelacion

Desde que mis padres se separaron, he estado viviendo en dos casas, tengo dos camas, dos habitaciones, dos laptops, dos guardaropas, dos equipos de sonido, oh si! La vida es genial! Ejem, disculpen, me emocione, jajaaa!no me malinterpreten, en ocasiones hay que aceptar que nuestros padres ya no se aman y dejar que sean felices por separado, Soy Operetta y vengo a relatarles esta historia, acerca del hombre mas importante de mi vida, Mi padre, Erik, el cual es su nombre como ya lo saben porque lo conocieron en el fic anterior, se que les cae mal porque abunda el team Poseidon, pero denle una oportunidad! El es un gran padre, en sus epocas buenas, fue un genial cantante y compositor de operas, hasta que conocio a mi madre,mala idea, ella le hizo ver su suerte pero al final se casaron,me tuvieron y el utilizo ese don musical para hacer jingles para comerciales, le va bastante bien, de eso no se puede quejar,pero el amor nunca dura para siempre, y mis padres se separaron hace poco, a mi me parecio perfecto, es mejor un arreglo a tiempo que una pelea eterna, mas ultimamente estaba extra emocionado con la madre de Deuce,pareciera que el mosquito del amor,le habia picado,no dejaba un segundo de hablar de ella, que si era hermosa! Que si era esto, que si lo otro, se la pasaba hablando y hablando con ademanes dramaticos por toda su casa y componiendo canciones de amor que francamente eran muy cursies, yo solo le miraba sin meterme, mi papa necesita una vida! Y como mama y el no tenian arreglo como pareja, yo le daba por su lado, aunque aqui entre nos, cada que ella preguntaba por saber en que andaba metido y yo le contaba lo de Maddie, se ponia realmente furiosa,los papas en serio que necesitan de vez en cuando una regañiza!papa tenia la intencion de que yo le sirviera de Celestina y me usaba de lleva y trae preguntandole informacion de su mama a Deuce, que aprovechaba el poco tiempo que la bipolar novia de mi amigo no estuviera con el, para preguntarle cosas que mi papa me mandaba, pero creo que el griego tampoco le gustaba nada de esa corretiza que mi padre pretendia con la bella Maddie, ya que Poseidon, el padre de Deuce, se habia alejado si se puede, mas de ella y eso no le gustaba a mi amigo que pretendia que sus papas, estuvieran juntos, creo que no le gustaba la competencia, para ponerle la cereza al pastel, este dia me habia mandado a preguntarle que cual era su sabor favorito de helado y es que papa le mandaba exagerados y extravagantes regalos a Maddie, desde enormes arreglos de flores, su nombre hecho de chocolate, cientos de globos multicolores habian llegado a la oficina y ademas de 3 conejos de peluche tamaño personal que decian "i love you" con sus caritas peludas, yo sentia pena ajena por los obsequios, y mas porque mi amigo estaba ya enojandose con mi pobre progenitor por los excentricos regalos, asi que cuando tuvo un descanso de su juego de basket en las canchas de la escuela,que aunque eran vacaciones, Monster High solia dejar que los alumnos jugaran ahí, me acerque, le pregunte y el respondio:

-porque? Mandara kilos de Nieve para que esquie?-preguntaba con sarcasmo

El bellisimo Thad sonreia

(Rayos! Que guapo es!)

-claro que no!-dije yo-es, solo un detalle que quiere darle, aunque no es mala idea!

-Operetta, dile a tu papa que esta arruinando MIS planes-

-ya lo se Deuce, pero entiendelo, a estado muy solito!

-el mio tambien! Ademas,se de buena fuente que Maddie ama a mi padre

-quien te lo dijo?-pregunte tontamente

-ella misma!-dijo con ironia-yo quiero que ambos sean felices y tu padre me esta arruinando los planes

-ni siquiera tienes un plan!-reclame

-si tuviera uno, seria mejor que el de tu papa!-me contesto de forma infantil

Este tipo!

-pfff mira! Tu papa tiene novia y ultimamente se por el mio que ya ni se hablan

-acaso esta de stalker? Lo acusare de espionaje!-me reclamo molesto

-cuando se corteja a una dama,el hombre se informa de lo que hace!

-como sea, no lo quiero cerca de Maddie-me dijo en un tono amenazante

Estaba por reclamar cuando vi que Cleo venia hacia nosotros, en serio que usa radar! Venia con un mini short y blusa straple muy sexy,comiendo una paleta de hielo de manera bastante seductora que tecnicamente me borro del campo de vision del griego

-_- lo bueno que ya no me gusta o me hubiese enojado!

(%€$¥¤±&!)

Ella llego hasta el,diciendole un sexy:

-hola hermoso

-hola bella-sonrio Deuce besandola mega intenso y colocando sus manos, un poco mas abajo del trasero de su novia,rayos! Si que se antoja un beso asi! Mire a Thad quien volteo sonriendome,estaba acostumbrado a las escenas de ambos,yo me sonroje en extremo,como besara el rumano? Siempre se ve super tranquilo, pero si a enamorado a Clawdeen quiere decir que ha de ser bastante apasionado!

-ejem-tosi yo-bueno, si no me quieres decir-conteste

Cleo volteo mirandome de reojo

-el de vainilla es su sabor favorito

La mire asombrada

-eh?-inclusive pregunte

-el helado favorito de Maddie, vainilla

Yo sonrei

-gracias Cleo!

Y me aleje feliz de haberle conseguido la informacion a papa

-porque le dijiste?-pregunto Deuce extrañado

-si otro rival, no hace ponerse las pilas a Poseidon, creere que tambien tiene agua en las venas-dijo Cleo sonriendo-descuida amor...todo esta friamente calculado

Y volvio a besarlo intensamente

El susodicho estaba jugando fronton con Ram y Alucard en el club, el padre de Cleo y Poseidon hacian una gran mancuerna haciendo jugar poco al de Lala, que no estaba del todo contento, en eso, el iphone del faraon sono y fue a contestarle, mientras Al se acercaba molesto al dios del mar

-porque invitaste a Ram?-reclamaba molesto

-porque le dije que hoy jugaria con el

-ya habias quedado conmigo!

-y por eso lo traje, no te importa o si?

-te lo digo o lo captas?-

-ah vamos, no seas tripon, Ram es un gran compañero

-como quieras-dijo el vampiro tirando su saque-

-rayos, eres peor que Demeter-se quejo Poseidon-solo que sin las buenas formas

En ese momento, Erik, mi padre, pasaba a un costado de las canchas de frontenis, Poseidon le miraba molesto que no vio la pelota que Alucard habia tirado y le pego a un costado,con un golpazo que sono hueco haciendolo doler

-te pegue?-pregunto su amigo apenado

-no! Me quise convertir en raqueta a ver que se sentia!-contestaba con sarcasmo el dios con su mano en el golpe-que bruto eres!

-perdoname!-se acercaba a revisarlo

-ya dejalo asi, me haces escenitas y me golpeas, que mas quieres?

-eres tan simpatico,quita la mano!dejame ver

-que vas a ver? Me pegaste!

-quitala!

-que no!

-hola!-saludo mi papa feliz

Ambos hombres le miraron, no habia hecho ruido al entrar a la cancha

-hola Erik-saludo Alucard-como estas?-

-bien Al, vine a pagar mi cuota,tenia rato que no estaba en el club y me entere que eras el lider

-si, asi es, no por mucho tiempo

-creo que es una decision magnifica, eres uno de los mas brillantes socios de aqui

Mientras hablaba Poseidon hacia muecas de forma infantil, no le caia nada bien mi papa!

Ram se acerco en ese momento

-Erik

-hola Ram, que bueno verte

-volveras al club?

-eso creo-sonrio-veo que son 3,jugamos un poco?

-no-interrumpio Poseidon

-si-dijo a su vez Alucard-ve a prepararte y por tu raqueta, aqui te esperamos

Mi padre sonrio feliz y salio a prepararse, El dios del mar, aprovecho esto e iba a retirarse pero Alucard le jalo de la camiseta a la altura del cuello. El vampiro era unos cms mas alto que el

-sueltame!-le decia molesto-no voy a jugar

-vas a jugar-rectificaba Al

-no puedes obligarme

-retame-dijo tranquilo el vampiro-ahora, Ram, tu juegas con Erik

-pido al infantil-dijo el padre de Cleo

-ni lo sueñes,el va conmigo

-yo no voy con ninguno, porque no jugare, ahora me sueltas o me pongo violento?-

-porque contigo?-reclamo Ram

-porque yo lo vi primero-replico el padre de Lala

-y? Eso no cuenta!

-claro que cuenta!

-me estan escuchando o hablo en arameo? NO JUGARE-

-vas a jugar y seras mi compañero-mando el vampiro con firmeza-te quedo claro?

Poseidon no le quedo de otra mas que asentir obedientemente

-buen chico-asintio Alucard tomando su raqueta, ahora ven conmigo

Poseidon aun iba tomado del cuello por su amigo

-me sueltas ya?-pidio furioso

-No hagas esto algo personal con Erik, el no tiene la culpa-

-que no tiene,...estas bromeando?-reclamo Poseidon

-el solo esta jugando su juego al tratar de conquistarla, tu eres quien debe poner punto final a eso, Maddie te pertenece, RECLAMALA-finalizo el padre de Alucard

El dios del mar, no se sentia para nada de buen humor, odiaba que le dijeran que hacer incluso su propio amigo, mi padre llegaba feliz, y Ram dijo

-vas conmigo, dos contra dos, de acuerdo?

-seguro-sonrio el

Poseidon aunque estaba de malas, decidio jugar, pero el tener frente a mi papa, le hacia sentir una verdadera revoltura de tripas!tanto asi, que algunas fuentes cercanas que rodeaban el lugar, comenzaron a hervir extrañamente, el papa de Deuce no jugo con nada de ganas, llevandose la victoria Ram y mi padre, al final del match, Poseidon tomaba sus cosas y se retiraba solo diciendo un:

-nos vemos en la noche Ram

-cuidate-le contesto el padre de Cleo, y el dios se fue, ignorando monumentalmente al papa de Lala que tomo nota, mi padre sonrio amable diciendo

-no le gusta perder, verdad?

-algo asi-sonrio Alucard

-me entere del equipo que se formo, y me gustaria formar parte de el

-no estamos buscando gente-interrumpio Ram

-todos son bienvenidos-le objeto el vampiro-esta noche hay reunion en casa de Poseidon, porque no vas y te unes?

Ram miro a Alucard como diciendo, "que te pasa?"

-suena genial!me das su direccion?

-te la paso por Whatsapp-le contesto el conde

-perfecto-dijo el-nos vemos chicos!-se despidio en forma jovial

-que pretendes?-reclamo Ram-que Poseidon se muera de un coraje?

-por supuesto que no-respondio el vampiro tomando sus cosas

-el no soporta a Erik y tu invitandolo a su casa

-Poseidon debe luchar por Maddie y para eso tiene que enfrentar a su rival

-o sea que pretendes que peleen

-no quiero eso-dijo Al

-tu lo conoces muy bien y sabes que se enfurecera al verlo ahí y mas porque su amiguito del alma lo invito, el que se supone lo cuida como a un hermano

Alucard se molesto enseguida

-aunque lo dudes asi es, pero no pienso solapar la actitud autodestructiva de Poseidon, y si necesito que se enoje, grite y pelee por lo que quiere entonces eso hare! Porque lo unico que hace con sus berrinches es alejar a Maddie de el y dejar que otro la tenga y eso no lo pienso permitir-

-eres tan bueno-dijo Ram con burla

-no necesito convencerte, que honestamente tu actitud me molesta demasiado, es mas! Te lo dire, me caes mal-

-y tu me caes peor!-le regreso Ram

-perfecto, al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo, asi que te voy a pedir un favor, no te entrometas en mis planes, Poseidon es MI amigo,hare lo imposible porque tenga a la mujer que ama y ademas, yo lo vi primero-

-su hijo se casara con mi hija! Asi que tecnicamente seremos familia

-genial por ti! Pero el es mio y punto, no me hagas enfrentarte mi querido faraon, porque saldrias perdiendo, por cierto, juegas fatal!

-tu perdiste en contra mia!

-te deje ganar!-reclamaba Alucard saliendo molesto del lugar

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	2. Chapter 2

Maddie mientras tanto, llegaba temprano a casa, como sabia que su hijo estaba ahí por las vacaciones, le gustaba comer con el, Deuce estaba ya acostado en su sala jugando con su psp esperando a su madre

-mal dia?-pregunto el griego sin mirar a su progenitora

-pesimo- respondio ella besando a su niño-odio esos conejos de mi oficina

-y porque no los sacas?

-me da pena

-ah vamos Maddie, son muy ridiculos

-fue un lindo detalle

-uno muy cursi

-ya lo se

-a menos que te guste el tal Erik y no quieras lastimarlo

Ella sonrio, su hijo era muy celoso

-no me interesa en lo mas minimo-

-entonces?

Maddie suspiro

-es un buen hombre, esta confundido por su reciente separacion, y solo me utiliza de excusa

Deuce le miro

-me molesta

-ya lo se

-el que se haya quedado aqui..

-wow! Espera , como?-pregunto asombrada Maddie-Erik jamas se ha quedado aqui!-

-en serio?

-Deuce, quien dijo eso? Me crees capaz?

-bueno...el almuerzo de la otra ocasion...

-llego temprano ese dia y lo trajo, mas no se quedo aquí la noche anterior

Ups! Creo que el griego la habia regado al haberle dicho a su padre que quizas el hombre hubiese pasado la noche ahi

-entonces tu y el...

-no! Claro que no! Acaso me crees Demeter? El papel de la zorra ya lo tiene ella!

Deuce la miro algo apenado

-ok...

-ademas, Erik solo esta siendo caballeroso, es bueno saber que al menos un hombre pueda conquistarme con detalles, tu padre no se cansa de decirme abuela y eso no es nada romantico!-

-pero...

-mira, si deseas, hablare pronto con el y le dejare en claro que no me interesa,te parece?

-me gustaria mucho-sonrio Deuce

Maddie le beso con dulzura, le sonrio a su hijo y subio a su habitacion, no habia querido mencionar que hacia una semana que Poseidon, ni siquiera le habia dirigido la palabra, ademas de que ella y Talbot ya no eran mas una pareja

Esa noche, habia reunion en el penthouse del Dios, el cual estaba sentado en su sala, bebiendo una copa y leyendo un libro cuando Alucard entro

-puedo pasar?-pregunto en la puerta

-ya estas adentro-respondio Poseidon sin mirarlo

El vampiro entro, traia una caja de viennetta de chocolate que sabia, a su amigo le encantaba, vio como lo puso frente a el, y le miro alzando una ceja

-que hiciste?-pregunto directo

-invite a Erik-solto sin mas

-aaah no!-se levanto furioso Poseidon

-escuchame primero!-dijo el vampiro

-como pudiste Invitarlo? Es MI casa, es MI equipo, YO soy el lider!

-ok, si es tu casa, si eres el lider, pero no es tu equipo, Poseidon, debes pelear por Maddie!-

-e invitando a ese idiota a mi casa lo hare?

-por supuesto! Dejale en claro que es tu chica!

-ella no es mi chica

-claro que lo es

-no quiero hacerlo!

-tienes que!

-no lo hare!

-dime porque demonios no lo haras?

-porque ya me canse!

-te cansaste de que? De ser un estupido cretino? De tratarla mal? De llamarla abuela o de demostrarle cuanto deseas a Demeter? Porque de ahí en fuera no has hecho nada por ella!

Poseidon le miraba furioso

-nadie te ha pedido que interfieras en mi vida

-no necesito permiso para hacerlo- reclamo Al

-es mi maldita vida! No la tuya, acaso yo me meto en tu relacion?

-yo estoy casado con la mujer que amo! Tu solo lastimas a la mujer que tu amas y asi pretendes que ella te elija!

-ella jamas va a elegirme

-porque no quieres!

-te recuerdo que me aproveche de ella, la lastime,tiene una maldicion por mi culpa y asi esperas que me ame?

-te ama!

-si lo hiciera no saldria con cualquier imbecil que le hablara bonito!

-es una mujer bella, hay miles de hombres que les gustaría tener un romance con Maddie-

-pues que lo tengan y a mi que me dejen en paz!-

-Poseidon, a que le tienes miedo?

-no le tengo miedo a nada-reclamo furioso

-te la has pasado poniendo un muro entre ustedes de un tamaño colosal que solo sufres del otro lado de el cuando la vez con otro, pero no haces nada por remediarlo

-es que no se puede remediar

-porque no?

-porque no! Ya entiéndelo. Y ya déjame tranquilo

Alucard solo lo miro

-eres un cobarde

Poseidon le miro con cara de "bitch, please!"

-si lo eres y no me veas asi, tienes miedo de ser feliz-

-aah no me salgas con eso!

-es cierto! Vives con el temor eterno de que las personas que amas se alejen de ti, pero no haces nada para remediarlo

El dios solo desviaba la mirada molesto

-lo hiciste conmigo!-siguio el vampiro

-claro que no

-tu mismo me lo dijiste, "estabas con Jack y yo no queria que te tuviera"

-es algo totalmente diferente, no queria que me traicionaras revelandole todos mis secretos

-cuales secretos? Eres el maldito dios del mar!

-como sea! Si eras mi amigo no podias serlo también de el

-ahí esta! Eres muy posesivo. Bien, demuéstralo ahora, pelea por Maddie , no quieres acercarte a ella, ni tratar de recuperarla por temor a que se aleje y se lleve a Deuce ….no es asi?

El dios suspiro

-Deuce es ya un hombre….no va a dejar de verte solo porque su mamá se lo prohíba, te aseguro que primero se aleja de ella antes que de ti, ese chico te adora!

-no quiero que me odie por lo que le hice a su madre-respondio al fin

-el sabe lo que le hiciste a Maddie y aun asi esta aquí a tu lado…ella misma esta aquí cerca de ti y tu no quieres aceptarlo

-no es tan fácil-decia Poseidon con cierta amargura

-lo es!-aseguraba Al tomándolo de los hombros-vamos…trata de recuperarla…ya tienes el no…solo te falta pelear por el si….no dejes que pase con Erik lo que sucedió con Talbot…cuantas personas mas tendrán que aparecer para que te decidas a pelear por la mujer que amas?

Poseidon se alejo

-no quiero hacerlo…déjame en paz

Alucard suspiro moviendo la cabeza

El dios de un portazo, se encerro en su habitación, no queria seguir discutiendo, era bastante tripon!

Una hora mas tarde, Deuce llegaba con su madre al penthouse, Maddie entraba con cierto recelo

-pasa-decia el chico

-crees que tu padre no se moleste porque vine?

-porque habría de enojarse?-pregunto el griego incrédulo-eres del equipo

-ultimamente ha estado algo raro conmigo-

-tu sabes el motivo-reclamo Deuce

-no tiene porque enojarse

-hola-saludaba Alucard saliendo de la cocina

-hola guapo-saludaba Maddie-que haces aquí?

-estaba con Jarvis, llegue hace rato y ya no quise irme

-y papá?-pregunto Deuce

-encerrado en su habitación, anda de andropausico

-que le pasa a Poseidon últimamente?-pregunto Maddie

-eso quisiera yo saber-sonrio Alucard

En eso, el dios salio muy guapo de su habitación, había ido a ducharse y arreglarse

-pense que no vendrías-saludo a Deuce con un beso

-me gusta estar presente en las reuniones

-que bien,... que no te habias ido?-le pregunto a su amigo de forma nada cortes

-no,... me habias corrido?- cuestiono

-aunque lo haga, no te vas!...…Maddie-saludo el cortésmente

-hola Poseidon- sonrio ella-has estado muy callado, ni siquiera hemos hablado

-por los negocios, ya lo sabes-le respondio sin mirarla – he estado haciendo cosas mas importantes

-ah-dijo ella algo sentida

En eso, el timbre del lugar sonaba y los miembros del equipo de vigilantes, iban llegando, el papa d Clawd, los Jekyll, los De Nile, y algunas damas entraban con comida en las manos

-hola! Decidimos traer la cena-sonreia Nadine Burns

-si, es una buena ocasión para reunirnos –decia la bellísima Nefertari entrando

Ram entraba detrás de ellas, ayudando con algunos platos de comida, Alucard y Poseidon le veian con burla

-te obligaron a traer las tortillas?-se reia el vampiro

-que graciosos-se quejaba Ram

-no me lo digas…-secundo el dios- me trajiste mi guiso favorito

-pues aunque no lo creas. Asi es, Cleo le pidió expresamente a Manu que lo hiciera, te consiente mucho tu nuera

Poseidon sonrio y miro al vampiro

-por eso es bueno contar siempre con la familia-

Alucard solo rodo los ojos, en verdad le desagradaba que Ram siempre sacara la carta de "la familia"

En eso, Integra llego, sonriendo y también trayendo consigo comida

-hola a todos!-

-Hola preciosa-saludo Poseidon besándola cariñosamente y ayudándola- me trajiste algo?

-como no traerle comida al novio de mi marido?-sonrio la dama – es una buena ocasión para reunirnos, asi que Nefertari y yo lo comentamos y decidimos traer algo para cenar, no te molesta verdad?

-mi casa es tu casa, tu puedes disponer de ella a tu gusto pero eso no incluye a tu esposo-

-ya pelearon de nuevo?-le regaño la señora

-yo no, es el-se acerco el vampiro besándola-y Lala?

-Frankie y Clawdeen estaban con ella en casa-

-no me gusta que manejes sola-pidio el conde acariciando a su esposa

-no vine sola-contesto mirándolo- Viktor y Viveka pasaron por mi, y con ellos venia..

Mi padre entraba tímidamente

-buenas noches a todos-saludo papa cortésmente, siendo recibido de igual manera

-Erik-completo lne

-joder-decia Poseidon sin limitarse.

**VEO QUE YA EMPEZARON LOS RETOS SIN MI**

**XD**

**SORRY ESTABA DORMIDO**

**20 MAS Y SUBIMOS OTRO PERO ESPEREN!**

**AHORA LES TENGO UNA ACTIVIDAD, QUEREMOS QUE USTEDES, ESCOJAN UNA PREGUNTA PARA ALGUNO DE NUESTROS PERSONAJES**

**REY ELIGIO A ALUCARD PARA EMPEZAR ESTA ACTIVIDAD**

**ASI QUE TENIENDO 20 PREGUNTAS PARA EL CONDE SUBIRE EL OTRO CAPITULO**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	3. Chapter 3

-hola, que bueno que viniste-le saludo Alucard amablemente

-eso le dije yo-dijo el papa de Frankie que es tan educado y buena vibra como su hija-necesitamos a mas gente en el grupo

-para pelear, no para estorbar-decia por lo bajo Poseidon

-si, bueno, yo quisiera unirme si no les molesta

-si nos molesta-respondio el dios sin contenerse.

-si los demás miembros aceptan. Creo que puedes estar dentro-contestaba Alucard

-y desde cuando eres el líder?-dijo el papá de Deuce ya bastante molesto

-Alucard tiene razón!-opinaba Maddie-si todos estamos de acuerdo en que Erik puede ser un buen elemento, porque no aceptarlo? Eres el líder pero no decides quien se une o no, Poseidon!

El dios solo le miraba enojado, asi que, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, dijo:

-bien…pongámoslo a votación…quien este de acuerdo que Erik entre al equipo, alcen la mano

La mayoría lo hizo, solo Ram y Poseidon se habían abstenido de hacerlo, Deuce solo permanecia con los brazos cruzados y recargado en la pared sin opinar

-de acuerdo…-dijo su papá- estas dentro

Mi papa era felicitado cortésmente, mientras Poseidon iba hacia el bar sirviéndose un vaso de escoces, Maddie se acerco a el

-me invitas una copa?

-tomala por ti misma-dijo el dios alejándose de ella

Medusa le miro extrañada, el dios cada vez era mas distante

Decidieron cenar primero antes de la reunión, todos estaban bastante animados, mientras el soberano de los mares se alejaba hacia el balcón, su hijo lo noto y prefirió ir con el

Poseidon veía el hermoso panorama que la ciudad ofrecia, la noche siempre tiene algo mágico que nos rodea y reconforta

-no vas a cenar?-pregunto el chico

Su papa por respuesta, le mostro el vaso de licor

-eso no es una cena-le sonrio

-no tengo hambre, cena tu-

-no sin ti

Poseidon le sonrio y le beso en la frente

-ahora entro, de acuerdo? Cleo me mando comida y no pienso desairar a tu mujer

-recuerda que es muy sentida-

-lo se…comienza tu

Deuce asintió y volvió a la reunión, Poseidon veía como mi papá tenia a toda la concurrencia absorta con sus relatos, era un hombre muy interesante y con el cual, jamas te aburrias, Maddie estaba a un lado de el al igual que Alucard que sonreía a su nuevo amigo, el dios resoplaba molesto y se dio media vuelta para ya no mirar el espectáculo, el agua de su alberca se agitaba extrañamente, Ram llego a su lado

-contemplando la luna?

-quiero ver si me salen pelos como a los Wolf-dijo con sarcasmo el dios

El faraón sonrio

-te quieren quitar tu lugar alla adentro eh!

-ja

-antes eras tu la atracción principal y ahora, ese tal Erik vino con todo

-es normal, solo soy una moda pasajera-

Ramses rio recargándose

-yo no lo veo asi….eres el líder de este grupo…y yo tampoco estuve de acuerdo en que el se nos uniera

Poseidon le miro

-lo se…vi que me apoyaste, y te lo agradezco

Por respuesta, el padre de Cleo choco ligeramente su vaso con el de el dios en un gesto de amistad

-creo que no debiste dejar que Alucard se saliera con la suya…debe respetar tu opinión

-ese vampiro hace lo que quiere, le importa poco lo que yo opine-

-lo hace por tu bien-

-soy un Dios, no existe ni bien ni mal para mi…

-y que piensas hacer con respecto a ese hombre y Maddie?-pregunto el faraón

-nada

-nada?

-Maddie tiene derecho de que los hombres la conquisten, es muy bella, ella solo es la madre de mi hijo y de ahora en adelante, asi sera..

Ram no le creía ni media palabra a su amigo y estaba por expresarlo cuando el conde los interrumpio

-ya va a empezar la reunión...vienen?

Poseidon solo asintió, tomo su vaso y entro, Alucard miro con cierto recelo al faraón

-no le metas ideas, quieres?-le dijo con firmeza

-ni siquiera sabes que fue lo que hablamos y ya estas juzgando, no se quien dijo que eras la justicia misma, vampiro-solto con burla Ram

-no voy a discutir contigo-dijo Alucard con fastidio

La reunión estaba de lo mas animada, Papá estaba deleitando a todos con sus platicas, cuando Poseidon llego

-sigue con su stand up?-pregunto a su hijo con burla

-si vuelvo a oir la historia de como canto opera en Venecia, me suicido!-dijo Deuce aburrido

-_- tonto!

-no te suicides, mejor nos deshacemos de el, bien, damas, señores,..y Erik, ..ya callate-alzo la voz Poseidon-tengo su atención? Gracias, en primera, debo agradecerles que hayan traido la cena

-tu no comiste nada-sonrio Nefertari

-pero la dejo para mañana, como les iba diciendo, y ya que Erik esta aun contando sus interesantes historias, sera mejor que vayamos a nuestra reunión que es lo que venimos a hacer aquí-

-la ciudad ha estado muy tranquila-dijo Clawrk Wolf, padre de Clawdeen-

-si, bueno, eso lo sabemos, y estoy contento por eso, mas paso un detalle mas o menos importante

Todos le escucharon con atención

Poseidon encendia el monitor principal mostrando una foto de la camioneta de Deuce

El motor se veía totalmente derretido

Todos se mostraban asombrados incluso el mismo griego

-esa es mi camioneta?- pregunto incrédulo

-asi es-respondio su padre

-pero

-esta totalmente derretida-le confirmo Maddie-por eso no arranco-

-pero quien lo hizo?-dijo el chico

-eso es lo que deseo averiguar,fui a pedirle los videos del estacionamiento de Monster High a Buena sangre y me los negó

-te los negó?-cuestiono Ram

-asi es

-pero esto es importante, quien pudo dañar la camioneta de Deuce asi

-y si se fijan bien-dijo el dios acercándose al monitor cambiando de foto-la lobo esta perfecta por la parte de afuera, lo que haya sido, solo se tomo el lujo de quitar la alarma,levantar el capacete, derretirlo e irse, todo eso bajo los ojos de estudiantes que van y vienen por el estacionamiento todos los días

-eso no tiene sentido-dijo Viktor Stein-nadie pudo haberlo hecho sin que lo notaran

-todo eso debe estar en los videos de Monster High-hablo Ine-no te los prestaron?

-se negó rotundamente

-ni a ti Maddie?-pregunto Nefertari

-ni a mi

-que tonta-dijo molesta la madre de Lala-se supone que ella unio al equipo, debe cooperar

-esto es por Poseidon, querida-contesto Medusa Gorgon-se ha dado a la tarea de molestarla tanto que no confía en el

-ella puede no confiar en mi, pero esto es algo que me preocupa puesto que fue contra mi hijo-respondio con firmeza el dios, callando a la mujer-asi que me gustaría su ayuda para entrar a la escuela y ver quien hizo esto

-entraras a Monster High?-le pregunto su hijo

-si…mañana en la noche

-wow , espera-le interrumpio Alucard- no puedes hacerlo, eso es allanamiento de morada

-no pido que vengas-respondio el dios

-no dije que no ire, solo que estes seguro de lo que haras

-no me deja otra opción

-cuenta conmigo-dijo Ram-necesitamos ver esos videos

-yo también ire-dijo Deuce

-lo lamento, tu no estas contemplado

-papá!-

-si nos descubren,podrían expulsarte asi que, tu me ayudaras desde aquí

-yo ire contigo-anuncio Maddie-

-tenia contemplada a Demeter para esta misión-le respondio el dios sin mirarla

-pues descontemplala y uneme!-mando molesta- es mi hijo y me corresponde mas a mi que a ella

-yo también ire-dijo Alucard

-no gracias-respondio Poseidon

-si no es propuesta, es decisión

-yo también puedo ir-interrumpio mi padre

El dios le miro

-es mas…conozco un pasadizo secreto que puede llevarnos exactamente debajo de la torre de vigilancia de Monster High, las catacumbas se entrelazan por todo el subterraneo y yo las conozco muy bien

El vampiro señalo al hombre como diciendo : "esa si es una buena idea"

-me alegra que tengamos a alguien juicioso al fin dentro del equipo-sonrio Maddie

-solo deseo ayudar

Poseidon resoplo molesto

-bien….tu di en donde nos vemos

-que te parece mañana a las 11 que es cuando se acaban las clases nocturnas en la escuela y tengamos mas facilidad de movimiento?-respondio mi padre-solo se quedan dos grupos pequeños que no salen del instituto hasta como a las 6 de la mañana

-como es que conoces todo el horario?-dijo Nefertari curiosa

-amo las catacumbas, antes de revelarle a Operetta todo acerca de ellas yo mismo pase tiempo ahí-

-que interesante-decia Nadine-deberias platicarnos acerca de eso

-si pero ahora no, te prometo hacerle una pared de ladrillos para que se aviente su monologo-dijo con sarcasmo el dios interrumpiendo-en donde te veriamos mañana?

-hay un ducto de aguas negras como a 500 metros de la escuela, por ahí entraremos y despues, iremos caminando hacia internarnos en las catacumbas-

-de acuerdo-dijo con verdadero pesar de llevar a mi padre a su misión-entonces ya lo oyeron, 11 de la noche, Ram, el conde, La señora Gorgon, el joven y yo, me encargare de avisare a Demeter mas tarde. Formaremos dos equipos dentro, ya mañana les dire en la entrada,Deuce tu y yo estaremos comunicados por medio de intercomunicadores

-ok-acepto su hijo

-si tengo problemas con entrar al sistema quiero que tu me ayudes

-cuenta con eso-

-gracias por dejarme ser parte de esto-sonrio mi padre levantándose y tendiéndole la mano

Poseidon le miro con recelo pero le estrecho la mano

-si…de nada-

Era la primera vez que mi papá se únia a un grupo!

Despues de eso, la reunión continuo muy amena, todos querían escuchar las anécdotas de mi padre, Deuce se había retirado ya a su habitación, de seguro a hablar con Cleo, mientras el padre de el, estaba en su oficina, trabajando, Alucard entro

-es de mala educación dejar a tus invitados-decia

-tenia cosas que hacer, discúlpenme-contestaba Poseidon sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo-

El vampiro le miro

-estas molesto por lo que hablamos en la tarde, verdad?

El dios no contesto

-solo quiero que seas feliz-

-soy feliz

-completamente feliz-respondio su amigo

-tu no puedes comparar mis niveles de felicidad. –

Alucard suspiro

-y de nuevo, ese muro que fabricas alrededor tuyo

-no hay tal muro-decia trabajando

-claro que si

-no se de que hablas

-de ese muro infranqueable que no dejas que nadie se acerque a ti y cuando te sientes traicionado, lo levantas contra quien sea, incluyéndome

El dios continuaba en silencio

-ok-respondio el vampiro

Saco su cartera, y le entrego la llave electrónica de el penthouse a su amigo

-si no confias en mi, es mejor que te regrese eso

-gracias, no tenia idea de como pedírtela

Ok, eso hasta para mi fue rudo

El vampiro solo dijo un "ja" y salio de la oficina, Poseidon continuo trabajando sin hacer caso a sus invitados y tratando de no sentir ya ningún sentimiento por los miembros de la RAD que lo rodeaban

Obviamente, mas tarde, cuando se quedo solo, analizaba todo lo que su amigo le habia dicho

"Pelear por Maddie"

No era una opcion para el, de volver a tratar de conquistarla y sucedia de nuevo lo mismo que en el pasado, sus poderes reaccionarian a su furia y eso no lo podia tolerar

Volver a destruir todo a su paso

Suspiro ruidosamente y fue hacia la habitacion de su hijo,quien dormia placidamente con sus audifonos en los oidos, fue hasta el, se los quito cariñosamente, apago el ipad que tenia a su lado, lo arropo besandole y salio hacia su propia habitacion

Pensaba en su amigo el conde, sabia que tenia razon, mas como era su costumbre, no iba a dar su brazo a torcer

Al dia siguiente, llegaba con su impresionante Audi al lugar que Erik le había citado, eran casi las 11 y aun no había llegado nadie, sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento al haber tratado tan mal al conde la noche anterior, no queria volver a pelear con el, era un metiche pero era su mejor amigo, estaba por llamarle cuando el elegante auto del conde se estacionaba a un lado, el papá de Lala bajaba con cara de pocos amigos

-llegas tarde-replico el dios

Alucard ni le hablo

El dios se adelanto y le avento la llave electrónica hacia adentro de su auto

-es tuya, yo te la di por si algún dia me encuentras muerto, me saques de mi casa antes de que empiece a apestar-solto con sarcasmo

-eres inmortal no puedes morir-le contesto

-tu no sabes!

-deja tu chantaje, maldita sea!-

Poseidon lo jalo del cabello hacia si diciendo:

-por favor…si eres mi amigo…entiendeme un momento…la amo…la amo demasiado pero no puedo volver a perderla…no quiero…y tengo mucho miedo de que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que la vez anterior….asesine demasiadas personas porque me cego la ira y la rabia y no quiero lastimar a nadie

Alucard le miro

-pero

-solo …no me digas nada…te necesito…no quiero volver a ser el mismo de antes

Y el conde lo comprendio. Poseidon había sido una rata en el pasado, había matado a muchos seres humanos por su furia descontrolada, cuando creyo que Maddie amaba a Zeus, no le importo nada mas que vengarse de cualquier criatura viviente y ahogo muchos barcos y destrozo islas enteras,su elemento respondia a su furia de tal manera,que las tormentas o el agua les servian de mortifera arma….su amigo temia volver a descontrolarse de esa misma manera,ya que había dañado a la persona que mas había amado,y ahora era diferente

-ahora esta ella nuevamente,..Deuce..Cleo..y estas tu…no quiero lastimarlos-decia con temor el dios

-no dejare que suceda-prometio el vampiro-tu me ayudaste a recuperar a mi familia…y eso mismo pienso hacer…no tengas miedo de ti mismo…no eres el mismo de ayer… eres el gran dios del mar…antes estabas solo…y te dejaste vencer…ahora…me tienes a tu lado y no pienso dejarte caer

El dios suspiraba con decepcion mientras su amigo le abrazaba, era difícil ser un dios, cuando una voz los interrumpio

-vamos a entrara a Monster High o se van a un hotel?-pregunto Ram con burla

-si me prestas tu tarjeta de cliente distinguido del motel barato de la ciudad, lo acepto-le regreso Poseidon-

-ustedes ya me dan que pensar-dijo el padre de Cleo acercandose

-que? Son celos o es reclamo?-pregunto El vampiro

-no seas bobo!

**PERFECTO! COMO LO HICIERON TAN BIEN**

**SUBI UN POCO MAS DE FIC**

**XD**

**SEGUIMOS CON LO MISMO 20 MAS Y SUBO CAPITULO NUEVO**

**Y DISCULPEN SI LES MOLESTA PERO YO SOY EL LIDER DEL EQUIPO DE POSEIDON X ALUCARD JAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	4. Chapter 4

En eso, Maddie llegaba en su auto,jeans,blusa de tirantes color coral, y unas preciosas zapatillas a juego

-alguien digale que no iremos al antro, es una mision especial-decia Poseidon con sarcasmo pero mirandola detenidamente, a los hombres les encanta ver a una dama en zapatos altos

-acaso debo venir como amazona solo porque cumplo con mi deber en el equipo?-respondio la madre de Deuce obviamente refiriendose a su rival

En ese instante, Demeter llegaba en su auto, que le habia regalado Poseidon, ya que era un Audi color rojo muy bello, el dios fue hacia ella abriendole la puerta

Ojo! Notaron que no hizo lo mismo con Maddie? Pues ella tambien lo noto!

-perdona la demora-sonrio la chica besando a su novio-

-no hay problema,llegas a tiempo-le respondio Poseidon caballerosamente

Maddie prefirio no mirar el espectaculo,mientras Alucard se acercaba a ella

-acaso a ti no te regalo un Audi?-le pregunto la dama con ironia

-no soy tan especial-dijo el vampiro sonriendo

-pues parece que le hicieron descuento por el suyo, el de mi hijo y la zorra,no entraste en el paquete

-que puedo decir, quizas el mio se lo regalo a Ram

El faraon les miraba con muy malas pulgas

-bien, esperemos que el tal Erik no tarde-dijo Poseidon acercandose con Demeter de la mano

-si dijo que vendria,lo hara-respondio Maddie-el es responsable

-esperemos que si-le respondio friamente el dios

Estaban en eso,cuando papa llego,estaba todo vestido de negro, con su mascara cubriendole la faz, y una gran capa sobre sus hombros

Todos se miraron unos a otros extrañados

-y yo que deje mi disfraz de Iron Man en casa-se atrevio a bromear Poseidon

-buenas noches-saludo papa con grave voz

-hola Erik, como estas?

Papa se fue directo hacia Maddie besando su mano con pasion, lo que obviamente hizo enfurecer a Poseidon mas no lo exteriorizo

-te ves hermosa esta noche-le dijo mi padre apasionadamente a Maddie

-este...gracias-sonrio ella nerviosa y tratando de safarse-

-por donde es?-pregunto el dios molesto

-es por aca,pero les aconsejo que no nos separemos,el acueducto nos adentrara a las catacumbas de Monster High,que tienen muchos laberintos y peligros que pueden meternos en problemas, vayan armados, existen criaturas que no se tentaran el corazon en lastimarles

-descuida,ya tenemos experiencia en eso- sonrio el vampiro con ironia mientras iba cambiando su ropa magicamente, su traje negro, el sobretodo rojo y su par de escuadras automaticas estaban ya listas

Ram se quito la chaqueta y se mostro listo para la batalla,jeans y camiseta sin manga negra,con un tahali que mostraba varios artefactos egipcios le acompañaban,una cruz de Ra tatuada en su brazo izquierdo lo nombraba faraon de Egipto

Maddie simplemente se coloco su brazalete que guardaba su poderoso arco, mientras miraba a Demeter que lucia tremendo cuerpazo vestida de negro con una poderosa arma en su mano, la cual cargaba con decision

"zorra" le decia Maddie en su mente volteandole la mirada

Poseidon por su parte,se colocaba una diadema que llevaba el microfono para hablar con su hijo

-Deuce?-hablo

-aqui estoy-respondio el griego desde el hogar de Poseidon con Cleo a un lado suyo-pense que me habias olvidado

-apenas acaba de llegar el tal Erik, necesito que estes preparado

-yo lo estoy, activa los demas microfonos-pidio

Poseidon saco los demas comunicadores para sus compañeros

-tengan, ponganse esto-pidio

Todos obedecieron

-lo siento Erik,no tengo para ti-sonrio con ironia el dios

-descuida-le regreso el gesto papa-no lo necesito, las catacumbas son mis amigas y ellas me cuentan todo

-y dicen que el loco soy yo-dijo por lo bajo Poseidon-

-Deucey?-llamo Maddie

-hola mama-contesto el griego

-tienes una linda voz,tesoro-dijo con cariño

-ay Maddie! No me trates como a un bebe-se quejo el chico

-ay que tierno!-se reia Cleo-

Deuce tapo el microfono diciendo

-no te burles!-sonrio su novio

-tu eres solo mi bebe,no de ella-le respondio la egipcia besandole

Mi padre mientras tanto, les indicaba por donde entrar

-es por aqui,cuidado con el agua,es un rio caudaloso y muy traicionero y es mejor ir por equipos

-bien,tu llevate a Alucard y a Maddie

-como?-dijeron los aludidos

-lo que oyeron, yo ire con Demeter y Ram detras

-porque yo con el?-reclamaba el vampiro

-porque tu lo uniste, y es tu responsabilidad que se adapte al grupo-

-pero..

-anda!-sonreia Ram-ve adelante,nosotros los seguimos

El conde bufo molesto, Maddie miro de malas a Poseidon y entro detras de Erik quien le daba la mano ayudandole

Le molestaba ver que el dios le hubiese puesto con el,quizas no le importaba que mi padre la tratara de conquistar y el ya estaba dispuesto a estar con Demeter

Todos seguian en silencio a mi progenitor, iban con cuidado ya que las caudalosas aguas del acueducto lucian oscuras y peligrosas,Ram accionaba un extraño aparato el cual consistia en un pequeño haz de luz muy parecida a una bola de fuego, que iluminaba su camino en cuanto avanzaban

-lindo truco-alabo Poseidon

-gracias! Magia 100 % egipcia-decia el faraon con orgullo

-he visto unas lamparas en Home Depot que hacen lo mismo y son mas baratas-respondio con sarcasmo Alucard caminando frente a el

-no le hagas caso, esta celoso-replico el dios lo que hizo que el papa de Lala volteara haciendole una seña obscena

De pronto, unos extraños tentaculos aparecieron de la nada tratando de jalarlos, los guerreros se esparcieron agilmente mientras el vampiro y Demeter disparaban a la bestia,muy parecida a un enooorme pulpo la cual solo rebotaban los disparos en su dura piel,Maddie armo su arco y disparo lo que solo hizo enojar a la bestia, Poseidon activo sus poderes envolviendo al monstruo en un poderoso torbellino y lo alejo en un poderoso tsunami lo mas retirado de ellos, la calma volvio a reinar

-eso fue impresionante-dijo mi padre sinceramente

Poseidon solo asentia

-papa-le llamaba Deuce preocupado

-que pasa?

-eso te pregunto a ti, escuchamos mucho ruido

-un pequeño obstaculo, descuida,seguimos adelante

-vale

Siguieron avanzando con mas cautela, mi padre no habia mentido, en verdad habia extraños peligros en las catacumbas,y eso que apenas iban a entrar a ellas

Lo siguiente, fue una cantidad impresionante de pequeños y rabiosos murcielagos que los recibieron de muy mal humor, la luz que traian consigo los molestaba y llegaban como una turba furiosa

-todos al suelo-mando Poseidon

Obedecieron al instante,menos Alucard que sonreia de manera siniestra,los vampiros le rodearon, mientras sus amigos le miraban asombrados,un extraño brillo surgio de el,dijo unas palabras en rumano y se alejaron tan rapido como vinieron sin atacar a nadie

-amigos tuyos?-pregunto con sarcasmo Poseidon levantandose al ver que los bichos se habian retirado

El conde sonrio

-digamos que son mis mascotas

-que creepy eres!-dijo su amigo con los demas mirandoles asombrados,los murcielagos eran en verdad criaturas muy desagradables

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que una pequeña balsa estaba amarrada en un poste frente a ellos

-suban,esto nos llevara mas pronto hacia Monster High

-una barca?-pregunto Poseidon con extrañeza-hay criaturas como ese pulpo gigante que nos acaba de atacar y tu esperas que entremos a esa cosa?

-es la forma mas facil de viajar-explicaba el guia

-es peligroso!

-no me digas que le tienes miedo al agua?-pregunto con burla Maddie

-es agua de drenaje-contestaba Poseidon con asco

-y? Es tu elemento

-tengo una camisa Armani encima, Jeans Levi's , y zapatos Lacoste , creeme, no pienso ensuciarlos con agua de excremento de humano!

-no seas tan quisquilloso-decia Ram entrando a la barca de un salto-aun si te ensuciaras, Alucard te amaria!

-me matas de risa!-le contestaba el vampiro-en verdad que deberias pensar en ser comediante, faraon!-

Todos habian entrado ya a la barcaza, menos el dios que no estaba dispuesto a pasar un mal rato , mas Demeter le estiraba su manita invitandolo y el dios dio un suspiro tomandola, ella le abrazo,Maddie se sento en la otra orilla alejandose de la pareja mientras mi padre remaba

-necesitas ayuda?-pregunto El vampiro

-descuida, conozco esta barcaza como la palma de mi mano, disfruta el paseo

-con agua sucia en derredor, como si fuera Venecia-contesto Poseidon

A este hombre, hasta lo que no come le hace daño!

Ram aun tenia el haz de luz sobre ellos, mirando entre las sombras,sentia que mil peligros les acechaban

-sabian que existen lagartos en las alcantarillas?-preguntaba mi padre navegando la barca

-genial, tenias que sacarlo en este momento?-preguntaba Maddie preocupada

-jamas dejaria que te lastimaran mi bella Christine

-como?-dijo la madre de Deuce al oir otro nombre

-disculpa-contesto papa sacudiendo su cabeza - Maddie

Mas eso no paso desapercibido del dios del mar, le habia llamado como a mi madre

De pronto, la barcaza se sacudio muy violentamente, Ram sostuvo a Maddie mientras Poseidon lo hacia con Demeter y Al, que cosa los habia encallado?

-que paso? -pregunto Poseidon molesto

-no lo se-decia papa tratando de desatorar la barca-algo nos golpeo

Maddie se asomo tratando de vislumbrar algo entre las sombras,cuando una atroz y colosal vibora le salio frente a ella,mostrando sus terribles colmillos

-demonios!-dijo la dama retrocediendo

-Maddie!-gritaron a una voz Erik y Poseidon mas la madre de Deuce, se quitaba sus lentes convirtiendo a la anaconda en piedra,Alucard disparo a la estatua convirtiendola en miles de pedacitos

-estas bien?-pregunto mi padre levantandola

-si..descuida. Ya estoy acostumbrada-sonrio Maddie señalando su tocado

-eso fue asombroso-le alabo El acercandose a ella

-si, que bien-le jalo Poseidon celoso -ahora, navega esto y salgamos de aqui, no quiero continuar viajando por estas putridas aguas

-no hay otro camino

-debe de haberlo!

-las catacumbas son un peligroso laberinto, si nos separamos, tardarias semanas en encontrar la salida

-que no se supone las conocias mejor que a palma de tu mano? O solo quisiste vanagloriarte para que te aceptaramos en el equipo?-dijo Poseidon molesto

Papa tambien es de muy pocas pulgas,asi que volteo furioso hacia el

-trato de hacer menos pesado el camino, pero si no quieres viajar asi, podemos caminar!

-eso es lo que pido

-eso nos llevara horas!-reclamo papa al dios

-vuelvo a insistir, que no sabias el mejor camino?

-este es el mejor camino!

-ya basta-interrumpia Maddie-porque no cierras la boca,Poseidon? Si no tienes una maldita buena idea deja que Erik sea quien nos guie!porque para variar, no estas dando soluciones si no que das problemas!

Claro que eso le cayo como un golpe en las pelotas al dios! Que miro super furioso a la madre de Deuce y dijo un simple:

-olvidalo

-eres un imbecil bueno para nada-le insulto la mujer

Poseidon le miraba en extremo enojado!

Y dando media vuelta, se sento en el otro extremo de la barcaza

Alucard y Ram se miraban uno al otro, mientras papa le decia a la mujer

-gracias por confiar en mi

Maddie le sonrio

-tu guias esta expedicion, confiamos en ti

Papa se acerco a darle un suave beso a la dama

De repente, el agua comenzo a hervir

-oh oh-se decia a si mismo Alucard y volteo a ver a su amigo

Poseidon tenia los ojos en rojo

**USTEDES DISCULPARAN LA TARDANZA**

**XD**

**PERO ES QUE ME LLEVE A MI NOVIA A UNA PIÑATA**

**QUE! ES SU OBLIGACION EL IR CONMIGO!**

**AQUÍ ESTA EL CHAPTER 20 MAS Y SUBO EL OTRO**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	5. Chapter 5

Todos notaron el cambio en el agua pero no imaginaron que era el dios,el conde sabia por boca del mismo Poseidon que en el pasado, la furia que habia sentido hacia Zeus,lo habia desembocado en una gran matanza, Alucard tomo el microfono que traia puesto, diciendo en voz baja

-Deuce...

Sin respuesta

-Deuce-repitio el conde

Nuestro amigo se encontraba algo ocupado en el mueble de la sala con su novia

-Deuce!-volvia a llamarle el vampiro

El agua continuaba en ebullicion

Ram lentamente sacaba su extraño baculo, Alucard sabia que no era para tranquilizar el caudaloso rio, si no, para usarlo contra el dios si se descontrolaba,tenia que hacer algo!tomo asiento frente a su amigo mirandolo

-calmate-le pidio

El dios parecia no escucharle

-Poseidon..mirame!-le pidio el vampiro

Su amigo parecia perdido

El agua continuaba en ebullicion

-que raro!-decia Maddie extrañada- porque cambiaria el cause del rio?

Alucard tomo su iphone y mando un mensaje a Deuce diciendo:

"Tu padre te necesita, CONTESTA!"

El vapor del calor comenzaba a salir, Ram tenia ya su baculo apuntando hacia Poseidon, aunque lo ocultaba de los demas, Alucard interpuso su cuerpo al notarlo, mientras el faraon decia en un mandato mudo

"Quitate"

El vampiro negaba con la cabeza retandolo con la mirada,cuando oyo la voz del chico por medio del comunicador

-Alucard!? Que pasa?-

-Deuce-dijo aliviado el conde-habla con tu padre, necesito que lo hagas reaccionar…de prisa

El griego accionaba el interruptor que lo hacia hablar con el dios diciendo

-papa?...papa estas ahí?

El dios aun seguia sin responder

-Poseidon...-continuo el chico-responde

Sin respuesta

Deuce supo que algo estaba mal

-papa...dime que estas bien...

El agua era ya una lava hirviente

-que es lo que sucede?-se preguntaba Demeter, la barcaza comenzaba ya a quebrarse

-Deuce, necesito que hagas volver a tu padre en si-le pedia Alucard aun anteponiendose ante el baculo de Ram protegiendo al dios-el debe escuchar tu voz, debe saber cuanto lo necesitas

-papa...escuchame-el chico sabia exactamente que hacer- quizas..quizas tuvimos un pesimo inicio...te vi como a un enemigo y pense que solo deseabas acabar conmigo,fuiste una verdadera molestia un tiempo, mas...me pediste una oportunidad, y te la concedi, y vaya que si te ganaste mi confianza...eras...lo que siempre habia deseado como un padre, me escuchabas, estabas ahí a mi lado y yo sabia que podia contar contigo, porque tu siempre cumples lo que tu palabra empeña-

Cleo lo escuchaba enternecida

-ahora, ya no me imagino la vida sin que estes a mi lado, me he acostumbrado a tu cariño, me gusta...que me protejas, que me escuches, que me aconsejes, que estes conmigo...en un principio me sentia raro que me abrazaras y me besaras, eres mas cariñoso que Maddie! pero eso me gusta, que expreses asi tus sentimientos...ahora lo veo tan natural y es como si siempre te hubiese estado esperando

El cuerpo de Poseidon se fue calmando poco a poco al igual que el agua

Deuce continuaba:

- yo se que espero que tu y Maddie esten juntos y quizas no se si algun dia suceda pero...ya con que vivas aqui, que estes a mi lado, que en ocasiones me despiertes con un beso, o que tu sarcasmo me haga reir...con eso soy muy feliz...papa...quiero ver que mis hijos te llamen abuelo, que los consientas y malcries como a mi y que me ayudes a que sean tan valientes y valerosos como el gran dios del mar-

Poseidon jalaba aire de repente, y sus ojos comenzaban a cambiar

-te amo papa-decia Deuce- te amo muchisimo

El dios sonrio

-yo tambien te amo, cariño

El griego suspiro aliviado de escucharlo

-no me asustes asi-pedia el-

-descuida-dijo Poseidon-ya no volvera a suceder...te tengo a ti y solo eso necesito para jamas volver a desatar mi ira...nunca podria dañar un lugar en donde vivas tu...

El chico sonrio

-que bueno escucharte de nuevo

-lo mejor fue escuchar tu voz...-decia Poseidon con ternura

-puedo ya regresar con mi novia?-preguntaba con burla Deuce

-ya puedes regresar a hacer tus cosas!-sonreia el dios

El agua volvia de nuevo a su caudaloso cause, Ram ocultaba de nuevo su baculo

Poseidon suspiraba jalando aire

-estas bien?-pregunto Alucard mirandolo

El dios sonrio y en un arranque, jalo al vampiro regalandole un beso en la mejilla

-gracias -dijo sinceramente

-por nada-sonrio el conde-pero que nadie sepa de ese beso!

-oculto estara!aunque acepta que te gusto

-besas muy feo

-acepta que te exitaste

-jaja! Tu si que te crees la gran cosa

-no me hagas hacer comparaciones

Alucard le daba tremendo sape que hacia reir al dios mientras mi padre les miraba fijamente

La barcaza crujio

-wow! Que fue eso?-pregunto Poseidon alarmado

-esa cosa que hizo hervir el agua,creo que rompio parte de la barca

-debemos bajarnos-sugeria Demeter que habia permanecido frente a Maddie en un duelo de miradas

Bitch vs bitch!

-creo que es lo mejor-sugeria mi padre-estamos ya cerca-

Asi que apeaba la barca mientras ayudaba a Demeter a salir,iba a hacer lo mismo con la madre de Deuce cuando Alucard se adelanto, tomando a Maddie de la cintura ayudandola a salir

-gracias guapo!-sonreia ella al haberse adelantado el vampiro a Erik

-por nada-dijo el conde que recibio una fria mirada de parte de mi padre

Poseidon brinco agilmente al igual que Ram, y los 6 caminaban hacia las catacumbas,el silencio era absoluto, un frio terrorifico calaba hasta los huesos, se escuchaban lamentos que provenian de no se donde, mas nada de eso aminoro el paso de los guerreros

Demeter iba a un lado de Poseidon quien llamaba a su hijo

-Deuce-

-aqui estoy

-ubicas en donde estamos?

El chico acciono con el mouse la pantalla y un gran mapa aparecia,los intercomunicadores tenian un gps que ubicaba a quien los usaba en un mapa

-cerca de Monster High-informo-

-bien,no te despegues de ahi

-nop-contestaba el atrayendo a su novia a su regazo

-estas seguro que papa no nos escucha?-preguntaba nerviosa

-descuida amor, esta apagada la comunicacion con ellos, ademas, ya me dio su aprobacion!

-pero si nos escucha es capaz de hacer que te cases mañana mismo conmigo!-

-en serio?-preguntaba travieso

-Deucey! Nos haria una boda horrible y yo quiero una de ensueño!

-lo se,bebe, solo bromeaba!-dijo besandola- te amo

-yo te amo mas-sonreia feliz Cleo abrazandolo y sintiendo todo lo que su chico queria expresarle

Que envidia!

Iban caminando en fila india, cuando una fria niebla los envolvia

-estamos entrando a las camaras ocultas

-a donde?-preguntaba Demeter

-antes se usaban para dominar a los fantasmas mas rebeldes, eran como calabozos que los encadenaban hasta que purgaban sus culpas y los liberaban

-eso si es creepy-decia Alucard mirando hacia todos lados

De pronto una densa niebla los cubria

-son los fantasmas-dijo mi padre-no se separen!-

Poseidon trataba de no perder de vista a Maddie, y aunque estaba a poca distancia, muy apenas alcanzaba a distinguir el sobretodo rojo de su amigo

-Al!-le llamaba

-aquí estoy-sonaba distante

-a donde?-pregunto el dios-

No recibió respuesta

-Alucard?-volvio a preguntar

No obtuvo contestación

-Alucard!-grito mas fuerte

-adonde se fueron?-preguntaba Demeter asombrada

-Maddie!-fue la contestación del dios, accionando enseguida el micrófono

-Deuce,rápido enlaza a tu madre y Al

El chico hizo lo que su padre le pedia, y sintió un alivio al escucharlos a ambos

-Poseidon?

-en donde estas?-preguntaba su amigo

-estabamos delante de ustedes, mas esta niebla nos separo y lo peor es que no vemos a Erik-dijo el vampiro

-el no importa, cuida de Maddie

-yo puedo cuidarme sola!-

-no seas necia y deja que Alucard te cuide-le regaño el dios-tratare de localizarlos

Ram en ese instante, lanzaba una bengala para tratar de despejar la densa niebla

-sera peligroso caminar asi-indicaba el padre de Cleo-podriamos caer al agua

-eso nunca-indico Poseidon

Y dio un salto hacia el rio, asustando a sus compañeros

-que?-pregunto el dios extrañado, de pie sobre el agua como si fuese un camino normal

-estas flotando?-dijo Demeter asombrada

-correccion, me deslizo sobre ella

-puedes hacer eso?-pregunto Ram extrañado

Poseidon rodo los ojos

-soy el dios del mar, si quiero, puedo hacer que baile lambada si lo ordeno, ahora bien, ustedes no pueden caminar sobre el agua como yo, tengo los derechos reservados, mas si puedo indicarles por donde ir, ya que la niebla solo esta arriba, ahora, caminen

Era un poco extraño ir caminando sobre la orilla mientras el dios caminaba encima del agua, Poseidon tenia mas trucos bajo la manga de los que se imaginaban!

-Hijo, localiza a tu madre-pedia el dios

-esta a unos metros mas delante de ti-decia el griego mirando la pantalla,mas noto que los dos puntos que eran su madre y Alucard,desaparecían-oh oh

-oh oh que?-pregunto Poseidon

-no los veo

-como que no los ves?dijiste que estaban a unos metros adelante!

-pero ya no están, desaparecieron-dijo alarmado Deuce

Poseidon no estaba mejor

-trata de enlazarte con ellos

-ok

Mientras tanto, los aludidos caminaban tomados de la mano

-esta neblina es muy densa-decia Maddie avanzando despacio

-demasiado-decia Alucard

Una extraña música inundo el lugar

**OK 20 MAS USTEDES SON LO MAXIMO CHICAS!**

**SPECTRA ME PIDE 20 PREGUNTAS MAS PARA EL CONDE**

**AL FINAL DE ESTE FIC**

**PONDRA LA ENTREVISTA**

**COMENTEN EL CHAPTER,20 PREGUNTAS Y SUBO EL SIG**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	6. Chapter 6

-que es eso?-se preguntaba el conde

-ni idea…parece un órgano-contestaba Maddie extrañada

Al no iba a correr riesgos y saco una de sus armas, amartillándola

-vamos...busquemos a los demás

-y a Erik

Justo en el preciso momento que Maddie menciono el nombre de mi padre,una intensa bocanada de fuego salía de las paredes como si fuese una trampa mortal,la pareja se agacho justo a tiempo de quedar como patos rostizados, Alucard tomo a la dama y dio un poderoso salto hacia los resquicios mas altos de las catacumbas, alejándose del peligro, mas tenían que salir de ahí

-que cosa es esto?-preguntaba Maddie extrañada

-una especie de trampa

La música seguía su extravagante y tétrica tonada, cuando del techo comenzaron a salir diminutas estacas, el vampiro tomo a la mujer y se alejo ágilmente , un extraño muro se atraveso frente a ellos y el vampiro no se pudo detener a tiempo, estrellándose ambos con el

-rayos!-decia Alucard aturdido por el golpe-estas bien?

-yo si-dijo la mujer -tu recibiste la peor parte

-esta cosa que se apareció frente a mi!-

-no nos deja pasar

-hazte a un lado

Maddie obedecio mientras Alucard invocaba sus fuerzas, un extraño y oscuro resplandor salio de el y atravesó el muro con un horrible estruendo, la mujer lo miro sorprendida

-vaya! Tu poder es muy destructivo

-por eso pocas veces lo utilizo..ven..salgamos de aquí

Mas en el momento mismo de atravesar, un extraño humo los envolvió sin dejarlos respirar, el vampiro buscaba a Maddie pero sus sentidos se iban atrofiando y cayo desmayado

No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo paso asi, la extraña música se había detenido, solo escuchaba que alquien le llamaba desde lejos. Porque lo despertaban a esa hora tan temprana? Y porque su esposa no atendia, trato de moverse y su cuerpo le dolia, poco a poco abria los ojos y vio la mirada de Poseidon preocupada frente a el,de rodillas, mientras le sostenia en sus brazos

-aah no me digas que me violaste?-pregunto con cara de :s

Por respuesta el dios lo dejo caer al suelo rebotando la cabeza del vampiro en el pavimento

-hijo de tu…-se quejaba Alucard tomando su cabeza con dolor por el golpazo que su amigo le había metido

-yo preocupado por ti y tu te despiertas con esas bromas estúpidas!-le regaño Poseidon furioso

El vampiro miro de nuevo, Demeter y Ram estaban ahí

-en donde esta Maddie?

-no lo se-dijo Al incorporándose lentamente

-genial! De gran ayuda eres! Vamos...busquemosla-mando su líder avanzando de nuevo

El pobre conde se levantaba como podía

-estoy bien eh! Gracias por la ayuda-reclamaba molesto al ver que su amigo ya había avanzado con Ram detrás de el-

Demeter le ayudo

-debiste ver su cara al verte tirado aquí, pensó lo peor

El papa de Lala le miro

-esta molesto porque no cuide de Maddie

-Maddie puede cuidarse sola, no te menosprecies Al, Poseidon te aprecia demasiado y lo asustaste al verte desvanecido en medio de este lugar

Alucard se arrepintió enseguida de haber dicho lo de la violada, aunque con Poseidon, nunca se sabe, se emparejo como pudo ya que aun se sentía un poco débil por la cosa extraña esa que lo había atrapado,fue hasta su amigo y le dijo:

-lo lamento

-olvidalo-le contesto furioso

-no..en verdad..lamento haberme dejado quitar a Maddie-dijo apenado su amigo-tu jamas hubieses perdido a Ine..

Poseidon se detuvo

-tu y ella, son parte de lo que mas me interesa en la vida…yo no pido que la cuides…pero no dejes…que nadie te lastime..porque en verdad,me asustaste!-

El vampiro realmente se sentía una chinche!

-ok-dijo simplemente

Poseidon solo asintió y siguió su camino

-y no te viole!-aclaro el dios

-de acuerdo-dijo el conde-aunque contigo es de pensarse!

El dios lo miro con ojos de "¬¬ tu síguele! " mientras el vampiro sonreía con burla

-niegamelo!-

-como si estuvieras tan guapo-reclamo el dios

El conde iba a contestarle cuando el sonido del órgano volvió con fuerza

-eso de nuevo-dijo Al

-que?-pregunto Poseidon extrañado

-esa música sono cuando comenzaron a atacarnos

-sera mejor que la sigamos-sugirio Demeter

-y entre mas pronto mejor..vamos-mando su jefe mas en ese momento, otra criatura marina emergio del agua tomando al dios del mar entre sus tentáculos

-Poseidon!-le gritaban sus amigos

El ser se llevo al dios consigo al agua, sin dejar un solo rastro

Demeter apuntaba hacia el rio al igual que Alucard,no había rastro de el, Ram miraba tratando de escudriñar entre lo negro de las caudalosas aguas, mas Poseidon no aparecia

-no estará…-dijo la mujer con la voz quebrada

-es el dios del mar-contesto el vampiro.-no puede lastimarlo!

-eso no lo sabes-sugirio Ram

-porque mejor no sacas algo de tu alforja y nos ayudas!-grito el conde furioso-necesitamos ver el fondo!

-es imposible, que no lo ves?

-y que esperas? que lo dejemos ahí?

En eso un poderoso torbellino se alzaba de forma terrible aventando al dios de los mares sobre su amigo,que ambos cayeron cuales sacos de papas

Poseidon tosia tratando de sacar el agua sucia de sus pulmones,Alucard lo aventaba asqueado

-guacala!apestas!-decia furioso

-a que esperas que huela, baboso? Si es agua de drenaje!-decia en shock el dios

-estas bien?-pregunto Demeter levantándolo

-mirame!crees que estoy bien?-reclamaba molesto.-apesto a agua de riñon!

-juro que no saldré de la ducha en 3 dias-clamaba el vampiro quitándose el sobretodo rojo-que asco!

-me alegra verte-decia Ram al dios sinceramente

Este medio sonrio, Alucard solo rodeaba los ojos diciendo algo como:

"familia, familia"

-odio este lugar!-reclamaba Poseidon quitandose el intercomunicador-en verdad lo odio!

La musica seguia su estridente sonido con fuerza

Ya era suficiente para el dios del mar

Estaba hartooo de los trucos, asi que acciono sus poderes y grito

-haganse a un lado

Una poderosa ola se levantaba furiosa golpeando una de las paredes abriendo un gran hueco, mi padre estaba ahí, en la habitacion continua tocando su imponente organo con Maddie desmayada detras de el

Poseidon entraba furioso

-ya sabia que eras tu!

Erik se levanto con aire majestuoso

-no dejare que te lleves a Christine nuevamente-decia con grave voz

-a quien?

-a mi amada Christine

-esa es Maddie! No Christine-reclamo el dios-genial!estoy rodeado de locos!

-gracias!-respondieron sus compañeros entrando detras de el con las armas listas

Mi padre de un salto se paro delante de El dios hablandole al oido

-tu jamas la tendras-se burlo-tu amor esta maldito por tus mismos errores, y nunca podras ser feliz con ella

-ella es mia!-le respondia furico el dios-alejate de Maddie

-yo me encargare de quitartela

Activando modo pelea!i

Poseidon le tiro tremendo derechazo que mi padre detuvo,regresandosela con mas fuerza,mas el dios del mar era bueno para los golpes y resistio la embestida,liandose ambos hombres en una feloz pelea,sus compañeros no sabian como reaccionar,Ram iba a detenerlos cuando Alucard le detuvo

-no te metas!

-estan..

-y es exactamente lo que necesita! Dejalos

-debemos separarlos!

-que no captas que Erik es quien nos a tendido esas trampas?

-cuidado!-gritaba Demeter

Ambos hombres se quitaron a tiempo ya que mi padre era aventado cual muñeco al suelo, se levanto furico mas Poseidon le recibio con tremendo izquierdazo que le arranco la mascara, dejando ver su cara desfigurada, justo como lo conocian en el pasado

El fantasma de la Opera

Papa odiaba que lo vieran asi, que se levanto dispuesto a acabar con su rival mas este activo sus poderes envolviendolo en un poderoso torbellino de agua el cual le daba vueltas cual licuadora de forma feroz

Maddie se despertaba aturdida y veia como Poseidon torturaba a Erik gritando

"Ya dejalo"

El dios obedecio y mi padre cayo desmayado

Demeter lo reviso

-esta vivo

-claro que esta vivo! Si lo hubiera querido matar, ya estaria tocandole la puerta a San Pedro!-contesto con sarcasmo

Poseidon fue con Maddie ayudandola a levantarla nada caballeroso

-oye!-se quejaba ella molesta

-eso te pasa por ser una abuela!-le regañaba

-cuando se te quitara lo cretino?

-nunca! Ya captaste? Ahora no te separes de mi!

Maddie solo lo miro asombrada mientras el dios la tomaba de la mano jalandola con el

-apestas-se atrevio a decirle

Poseidon la miro molesto y la dama prefirio guardar silencio,en ocasiones es mejor dejarlos ganar chicas!

-y ahora como saldremos de aqui!?-reclamaba Ram-el unico que sabe en donde demonios estamos esta desmayado!

-relajate-le contestaba el vampiro

-como esperas que me relaje?-grito Ram-estamos perdidos!

Alucard le miro

-no me digas que le tienes miedo a los espacios cerrados?

Ram volteo

-aah genial! Una momia que tiene claustrofobia! Ahora si que lo he visto todo-se burlaba El conde

-no soy claustrofobico!

-solo quieres llorar porque estamos perdidos-se reia Al

-dejen de pelear-pidio Poseidon quitandole el comunicador a Demeter y hablando con el- Deuce,localiza en donde estamos

-estoy en eso

El griego habilmente localizaba la ubicacion de los padres,haciendo un escaneo de su escuela y noto que estaban ya debajo de ella

-Monster High esta arriba de ti, creo que detras del organo, hay una puerta, la vez?

Poseidon camino hacia ella

-si,aqui esta

-abrela y ella te llevara a una escalera muy alta, sube y encontraras una puerta que te llevara a los pasillos del instituto

-bien, eres de gran ayuda,hijo

-para servirte!

-de acuerdo-volteo Poseidon hacia sus compañeros-Ram,tendras que llevar a Erik a cuestas, en cuanto salgamos, tu y Demeter se llevaran a este idiota a un sanatorio

**PERFECTO! 20 MAS, AQUÍ ESTA EL CHAPTER**

**SEGUIMOS ESPERANDO COMENTARIOS DE LA HISTORIA**

**Y PREGUNTAS**

**QUE DICEN? LES ESTA GUSTANDO?**

**P.D. FUE UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA! ASI QUE ESE **

**NO CUENTA**

**¬¬ QUEREMOS UNO BIEN DADO**

**JAJAJAJAAJAJA ATRAERE A MI NOVIA AL LADO OSCURO :P**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	7. Chapter 7

-los autos estan muy lejos!-reclamaba el faraon

-pides un jodido taxi!-reclamo el dios-deben salir sin que nadie los vea!

-descuida, yo me encargo de eso-dijo la chica

-ustedes dos, vendran conmigo a la torre-les mando a Al y a Maddie los cuales asintieron obedientes, asi, salieron rumbo hacia las escaleras y de ahí, con sumo sigilo, abrian la puerta saliendo al pasillo

-bien, hagan lo que les dije!-

Demeter y Ram corrieron con Erik siendo llevado a cuestas por el faraon del lado contrario, mientras Alucard, Maddie y Poseidon iban por otro pasillo

-Deuce, en donde esta la torre de vigilancia?-preguntaba el dios

-ve hacia adelante, doblas por el pasillo y ahí subes por unas escaleras ocultas

Asi lo hicieron pero en cuanto doblaron un grupo de chicos de intercambio bajaban de sus clases nocturnas, recuerden que en Monster High, en verano, los jovenes de otros paises venian a cursos de regularizacion y algunos solo podian salir de noche

Poseidon avento hacia un pequeño resquicio a Maddie, tapandola con el cuerpo de Alucard al cual acorralo con ambos brazos en la pared

-ya te dije que te amo!-le grito al conde que lo veia muy asustado-que no lo captas? No quiero verte con ese imbecil! Esta claro?

Los chicos obviamente apuraron su paso para dejar a la pareja de ellos creyeron eran "profesores" discutir sus problemas amorosos

Poseidon vio que se alejaban deprisa cuando Alucard le avento furioso

-idiota! No vuelvas a hacer eso!

-no te emociones

Maddie estaba aguantandose la risa de ver al conde todo histerico

-ya sabia que se amaban!-sonrio la dama saliendo de su escondite

-fue solo para que se alejaran!-reclamo Al-yo estoy casado!

-como digas!-

-es por aca- decia Poseidon ya en las escaleras

Sus compañeros le siguieron pero el vampiro seguia refunfuñando

-tendre que quitarme la salacion con agua bendita!

-superalo ya-contestaba Poseidon a la cabeza de la fila y subiendo de dos en dos, llegaron a una puerta

Maddie se adelanto, saco una navaja de sus jeans y abrio de manera practica la cerradura

-voila-dijo en frances

-No hables en ese idioma que me excitas-sonrio Poseidon muy cerca de su rostro

-merci monsieur-le devolvio la sonrisa la bella dama al pasar el guapo dios a su lado

-los dejo a solas?-interrumpio Al

-celos?-le regreso mordazmente la dama

-ja ja! Graciosa -_-

Poseidon prendia los monitores de vigilancia, en vacaciones no se activaban ya que los profesores solian estar con los alumnos asi que los mantenían bajo estricta normas de conducta, el hombre hablo a su hijo

-Deuce, ahora que hago?

-ok, enciende el monitor, y deben tener archivos de vigilancia en la pc, buscalos

Su padre hizo lo que le ordenaban

-ya los localizaste?

-es lentium hijo, dale unos minutos

-ok

La pc se tomaba su tiempo y cuando cargo,el dios buscaba ya la informacion, en efecto estaba por fechas

-listo

-ahora abre el archivo de la ocasion de mi camioneta y checa la hora-indico Deuce

-de acuerdo

El dios hizo lo que le indicaban y comenzo la computadora a cargar el archivo,ahí estaba la fecha, vio cuando su hijo llego junto con Cleo en la camioneta estacionandola, tardaron unos 25 minutos dentro del vehiculo

-porque tardaste tanto en salir?-preguntaba Maddie celosa

-este..,estabamos con una tarea!-contesto el chico nervioso

-Deuce!

-no critiques a nuestro hijo, quieres? Es muy feo que lo hagas

En eso, en la pantalla, Deuce salia con su novia, la cual le habia ayudado caballerosamente a bajar de su camioneta y caminaban rumbo a la escuela, Poseidon adelanto el video

-veamos

De repente, una mancha oscura pasaba en el monitor a toda prisa

-viste eso?-preguntaba Alucard,la intensa mirada del vampiro habia captado a una persona

-eso creo, lo retrasare-dijo Poseidon

Asi lo hizo y con la ayuda del puntero, lo movia muy lentamente, y aparecio

Un hombre alto, extrañamente vestido, que abria el capacete de la unidad, derritio el motor,lo cerro y salio caminando muy campante,todo, en microsegundos

-joder-dijo Poseidon mirandole fijamente-

-lo conoces?-pregunto Alucard

-es Ares...-respondio su amigo-el hijo de Zeus

-el dios de la destruccion y el caos-completo Medusa en un escalofrio

El hijo de Zeus parecia mirar con burla a la camara, como si supiera que algun dia, lo iban a descubrir

-esto esta mal-dijo Poseidon levantandose y grabando en una memoria el video-que demonios querra ese loco aqui?

-sabe de la existencia de Deuce!-hablo Maddie muy asustada-el quizás…

-tranquilizate-le pidio Poseidon tomandola de los hombros-no va a hacerle daño

-pero es que..

-Maddie...jamas dejare que dañe a nuestro niño...tienes mi palabra

Ella asintio tranquila, sabia que Poseidon siempre cumplia su palabra, le abrazo calidamente y el dios aunque confundido, le envolvia con sus brazos, era agradable sentirla cerca de el-

-emmm...chicos..,no quisiera interrumpirlos pero-dijo Alucard-debemos irnos de aqui

-si, y lo mas pronto posible, esto es mas grave de lo que piensas

Poseidon apagaba todo el sistema, tomaba su usb y en lugar de salir por la puerta, abrio la ventana

-salgamos por aqui-dijo el-ven Maddie

La mujer obedecio y los tres salian hacia el voladero del instituto

Poseidon sostenia a la madre de Deuce pegandola hacia el, accionando su torbellino de agua y el vampiro solia brincar grandes distancias cayendo algo alejado de Monster High, su amigo aparecia a su lado, Maddie tenia las manos tapando sus lentes

-te mareaste?-preguntaba Poseidon con una sonrisa

-descuida...estoy bien-contesto ella nerviosa alejandose

-sabes algo-interrumpio su amigo-si hubiesemos brincado directamente hacia la ventana desde un principio,nos hubieramos ahorrado muuuuchos lios

Poseidon y Maddie se miraron con cara de :s totally right!

Mas tarde, habian ido al sanatorio a visitar a mi padre quien estaba ya despierto, y bajo observacion medica, su lado creepy habia salido a flote, Maddie entraba a verlo,Demeter y Alucard, habian regresado ya a sus hogares

-te sientes mejor?-pregunto la dama acercándose a la cama

-si-contesto papá apenado-bastante mejor, gracias

Ella se acerco

-lamento mucho lo ocurrido Maddie-se disculpo papa

-descuida

-no se que me sucedió yo…-

-Erik...creo que deberias hablar con Christine-interrumpio Maddie

Mi padre bajo la mirada

Mientras tanto Poseidon y Ram estaban afuera de la habitacion, claro esta que el padre de Deuce estaba molesto de que su dama estuviera adentro con su rival

-los doctores dijeron que tenia de nuevo sus cambios de personalidad, puede ser peligroso-le informaba Ram

-deberian encadenarlo-sugeria el dios molesto

-averiguaste quien fue?-pregunto el faraon

Poseidon asintio

-si...lo conozco y se de lo que es capaz, mas no se que es lo pretende, por lo pronto solo voy a pedirte algo

-tu diras

-manten alejada a Cleo de Deuce...es por su propia seguridad...pero se discreto, que no sepan que lo estamos haciendo

-tanto asi es el peligro?-pregunto asombrado

-demasiado...solo por un tiempo

-organizare un viaje con mi familia, la llevare con nosotros, le guste o no-

-yo te avisare cuando debes volver

-bien

Sabia que eso le iba a traer problemas con Deuce, pero por el momento,era lo mas indicado

Maddie mientras tanto, trataba de convencer a papá de que debia volver con mi mama, claro que Deuce escuchaba curioso su platica por medio del micrófono que aun llevaba su madre

-Christine y yo ya no tenemos nada en común-explicaba Erik

-aun la amas-le decia ella

-no,ya no

-creo que deberian volver a intentarlo-

-Maddie tu eres…

-yo no soy para ti, Erik, mi corazon ya tiene dueño-le interrumpio la mujer

Deuce sonrio con malicia y traviesamente, conecto el microfono de su madre con el de Poseidon para que escuchara la platica

-tienes ahora a Talbot, no es asi?

Maddie sonrio

-lo mio con Jack se acabo-dijo ella con firmeza

Poseidon escucho la voz de la mujer y aunque estaba hablando con Ram, se quedo callado para escuchar

-entonces?-pregunto Mi papá

La bella Medusa suspiro

-yo siempre he estado enamorada de Poseidon, mi corazon desde tiempos antiguos, solo le ha pertenecido a el-

El dios sonreia feliz al escuchar la revelacion

-y lamento mucho-continuaba la dama-que el siempre hubiese creido que a mi me interesaba Zeus, cuando solo existia un hombre para mi y era el-

-pero ahora esta con Demeter-

-lo se...mas no pienso dejar que vuelva a irse de mi lado, no lo voy a permitir ...y luchare para que esta vez, podamos al fin ser felices

Tanto el padre como el hijo estaban realmente felices con la noticia, Poseidon estaba a punto de ir hacia la habitacion a decirle a Maddie que el tambien la amaba, cuando al voltear por la ventana, Ares, el hijo de Zeus, estaba de pie sobre su auto,sonriendo con malicia y diciendo un mudo ademan de "te estoy vigilando"

Poseidon rapidamente se transporto hacia el estacionamiento, no podia perder tiempo, mas el hijo de Zeus había desaparecido sin dejar rastros, asi que saco su iphone y llamo a Ram

-podrias llevar a Maddie a casa?-preguntaba apurado

-descuida, yo la llevare

-gracias- decia y subio al auto para ir a su propio penthouse, hablaria con Maddie en una mejor ocasion, ahora solo queria ver a su niño

Llego mas rapido que los de fast and furious a su hogar en donde su hijo salia a recibirlo

-hey!todo bien?-le pregunto feliz

-si...y Cleo?-cuestiono Poseidon

-la mande a la cama desde hace rato, moria de sueño! quieres cenar?-

-no-dijo el dios confundido-no gracias hijo,ve a dormir es tarde

-escuchaste lo de Maddie?-pregunto feliz el chico

Su padre le sonrio

-mas o menos, hablaremos mañana ok?-

-claro!-sonreia Deuce

El hombre palmeaba a su hijo,besandole y echo una ojeada a su departamento, no iba a dejar que Ares dañara a su niño

**USTEDES SI QUE SON LAS MEJORES FANS**

**DENSE UN GRAN APLAUSO**

**OK LES TENGO UNA NOTICIA, EN LA TARDE REY TRAIA SU BLACKBERRY Y LES PUEDO ASEGURAR ALGO:**

**LO QUE TANTO DESEAN, EL MOMENTO MADDIE X POSEIDON, ESTA BASTANTE CERCA**

**EN EL PROXIMO FIC QUE ESTA BUENISIMO, CREANME, LES ENCANTARA!**

**PERO YO SOY POSEIDONX AL **

**XD ASI QUE NO QUITARE EL DEDO DEL RENGLON JAJAAA**

**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LO SUBIRA MI NOVIA**

**POR MI PARTE ES TODO UN MEGA BESO Y NOS VEMOS PRONTO**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	8. Chapter 8

Al dia siguiente, al atardecer y despues de haber llevado temprano a su nuera a su propia casa, Poseidon estaba sentado leyendo en la sala,o pretendia leer, cuando Deuce salia muy guapo de su habitacion

-a donde vas?-le pregunto

-voy por Cleo,iremos al mall

-Deuce...te importaria...quedarte hoy?

El chico lo miro extrañado

-para?

-no se, nunca me dedicas una tarde...quisiera..que te quedaras conmigo-le pidio su papa mirandole fijamente

Deuce hizo un gesto de "well" diciendo:

-supongo que casi no pasamos tiempo a solas...le dire a Cleo que te pusiste sentimental y que deseas que me quede en casa

-si, dile que quiero pasar tiempo de calidad contigo

Mi amigo sonrio

-ok,deja le llamo

-ven llamale de aqui-pidio el dios

Deuce se sento a lado de su papa el cual lo abrazo posesivamente besandole mientras el hablaba con su novia, Poseidon sabia, que Ares solo sabia hacer una cosa

Destruir lo que sus enemigos amaban

Y lo que mas amaba el dios del mar

Era precisamente a su hijo

Cleo no tuvo problema en dejar a su esposo pasar la tarde con su papá ya que el suyo, en la comida, le había propuesto ir a Egipto por unos hermosos arreglos que había pedido expresamente para la cena de compromiso de los chicos

-sera un viaje relámpago-proponia el faraón sonriendo- podemos escogerlos o ver otros mejores, que les parece?

-suena genial-sonreia Nefertari

-no se…puede ir Deuce?-pregunto Cleo

-querida, los adornos nos corresponden a nosotras las damas-le dijo su mamá con dulzura-dejemos que Deucey pase un fin de semana con Poseidon, que dices?

-pero…le pedi que el también se involucrara en la cena

-puedes mandarle a Deuce las fotos por whats y asi el decidirá, cariño, Poseidon también necesita tiempo con su hijo y el me pidió que este fin de semana, lo queria tener para el-dijo el faraón

Cleo asintió aunque no muy convencida, pero tenia que compartir a su chico con sus padres, aunque no le gustara la idea

Maddie también se sentía intranquila respecto a Deuce, Ares era el dios mas destructivo del Olimpo y odiaba en extremo a Zeus, a Hares y a Poseidon,había vivido en constante guerra con ellos, y el haber derretido la camioneta de su hijo, era un claro ejemplo de que venia con una sola intención

Lastimarlo

Solo había una solución, tenia que ir al Olimpo lo antes posible, para poder pedirle ayuda a Zeus, aunque eso significara perder a Poseidon, pero su niño estaba primero que nada

Mientras tanto, en un pueblo cercano a nuestra ciudad, dos hombres esperaban pacientes a un tercero

Uno de ellos, estaba mirando el crepitar del fuego de la chimenea que estaba en medio del pequeño apartado del elegante hostal en donde se habían citado, mientras que el otro, tenia los ojos cerrados, y las manos entrelazadas frente a el como pensando en algún recuerdo bonito

-odio esperar!-decia el primero

-tranquilizate

-como sabes que vendrá?-replicaba furioso

-solo lo se-respondia sabiamente

Radames, que imagino ustedes reconocieron y que, teniendo que cumplir lo que había prometido en el club, al haber ganado Deuce la competencia, se había retirado a vivir a New York, mas había viajado para obtener información de un espia que le ayudaría a completar su venganza

Acabar con el joven Gorgon

-como odio no poder acercarme a la maldita ciudad-decia furico

Talbot, quien era el hombre que le acompañaba, abria los ojos suspirando

-eres demasiado impulsivo-

-callate!-se quejaba

-no debiste apostar

-dijiste que era una buena idea!

-jamas pensé que ese niño de mamá te vencería tan fácilmente, eso fue patético

-no tenia idea que el imbécil fuera todo un campeoncito y todavía lo que se atrevio a decirme

-Maddie no tiene idea de que su hijo ya esta casado-dijo Talbot pensativo- mas no nos conviene que se sepa, si Ram se entera, los casaria por la iglesia, y ese mocoso pasaría a ser el líder de los negocios de Medusa y Ramses al mismo tiempo, además de los de su padre

-como lo odio!-decia furioso Radames caminando como león enjaulado

-ni modo, te gano a la chica, que honestamente, es demasiado bella para un gusano como tu-se reia con burla Talbot

-no estoy para bromas - reclamaba furico su amigo

-jamas fuiste rival para el hijo de Maddie-

-ahora resulta que lo admiras!-

-es un semidios,..pero hasta los semidioses pueden morir, lo sabias?

Radames lo miro

-solo es cuestión de suerte, y encontrar el hechizo perfecto-sonrio con malicia el hombre – y en mi condición de gran sacerdote de la Talamasca…sera sencillo-se vanagloriaba el hombre

-pues hazlo! Destrúyelo y asi yo me apoderare de su mujer

-paciencia mi querido amigo

-paciencia? Si eso es lo que menos tengo!ademas, la estúpida de Medusa ya te mando al carajo

Talbot resoplo con furia

-Maddie va a arrepentirse, por haberme cambiado por ese inmundo Dios…pero te aseguro que todos ellos pagaran la afrenta que recibimos

En eso, la tercera persona que estaban esperando, abrió la puerta caminando lentamente

Era mi padre

Quien tenia de nuevo su mascara puesta

Y sonreía de manera victoriosa

Talbot se paro lentamente

-y bien mi querido senescal…ya me tienes la información que te pedi?

-asi es mi señor-respondia papá poniendo una rodilla en el suelo

-que información?-preguntaba Radames curioso

-veras, para poder acabar con un dios…es necesario que tengamos sus 4 puntos débiles…recuerda que son cuatro, los puntos cardinales, y es lo mismo con ellos,4 cosas o personas que hacen fuerte y debil a la vez a esos dioses,y se muestran solo cuando se acercan a lo que mas aman, con un resplandor especial, en forma de un hilo rojo que los envuelve a tanto el dios como a lo mas amado

-y?

-hasta la fecha, solo conocíamos tres….mas mi amigo ..ha descubierto el cuarto punto débil de Poseidon..no es asi amigo mio?-preguntaba Talbot

-asi es mi señor-respondia mi padre obediente

-y bien?

El fantasma de la Operetta alzo los ojos con una sonrisa demoniaca diciendo

-Deuce Gorgon, Cleo De Nile, Maddie Gorgon…y Alucard Tepes…

Talbot sonrio

-mi gran amigo Al…sera mas fácil de lo que pensábamos-

-que haras?-pregunto Radames

-lo que debi hacer desde un principio…Destruir al estúpido dios del mar…con el fuera…la cabeza del niño imbécil, sera fácil de obtener y Medusa y Cleo…pagaran caro la afrenta que nos hicieron a ambos, el vampiro sera mas sencillo de sacar de la ecuacion, dudo que arriesgue a su bella esposa e hija por su mejor amigo...

Radames sonrio, el plan era perfecto

Dos fuerzas oscuras se ciernen sobre nuestros amigos

Que les deparara el destino

Solo espero que mi propio progenitor no se inmiscuya mas en este asunto

Porque la vida es como un poderoso boomerang

Las cosas que hacemos se regresan

Golpeándonos con muchísima mas fuerza

Les agradezco su atención a esta historia

Soy Operetta

Y muchas gracias por su preferencia

**Hola a todos, les agradezco mucho su apoyo a este mi tercer fic, ahora les explicare el porque del titulo de "la revelación"**

**En este fic se revelaron 3 cosas**

**1.- el porque Poseidon tiene miedo de conquistar a Maddie, ya que en el pasado, el daño a muchas personas e hizo una gran destrucción cuando supo que Zeus había estado con Maddie juntos por un año que el estuvo encadenado, como sabemos, no paso nada, mas el en su furia, destruyo islas y ahogo a mucha gente, además de haberse aprovechado de forma vil de la mujer que amaba, el no desea pasar eso de nuevo, ya que termino, de manera terrible para con la mujer que amaba**

**2.- Maddie revelo al fin lo que realmente sentía a otra persona que no fuese su hijo, y este se encargo de que su padre lo escuchara, asi que ese camino ya esta recorrido en un 50% solo falta el otro 50% y es, en lo que actualmente estoy trabajando**

**Y 3.- se revelo, que Talbot, es el senescal principal de la Talamasca, aunado a que Radames y Erik también pertenecen a ella y solo tienen un solo objetivo, acabar con Poseidon quien es el guardian de Cleo y Deuce, eliminado el rey, demás, son presa fácil**

**Como veran, mi fic tenia en si 3 razones para llamarse asi, por eso les pedi que le dieran una oportunidad de leerlo sin que expresaran descontento, si no les parece que tenga relevancia con la historia, entonces mil perdones, pero créanme que en lo que mas batallo al momento de escribir, son en los títulos de mis historias**

**Como veran, soy una autora muy voluble, suelo molestarme quizás con cosas que para algunos son sin importancia, pero en cada fic, pongo mi alma, mi vida y mi corazón, no se si algún dia pueda llegar a escribir algo propio o no se hasta cuando la imaginación me deje seguir compartiendo mi mundo con ustedes**

**Pero mientras tanto, mi único deseo es, que se diviertan y disfruten de estas historias que con cariño, hago para ustedes**

**La entrevista vendrá a los 20 comentarios despues de este fic!**

**Espero que en mi proxima entrega, me ayuden a cumplir uno de mis objetivos de ver mas de 300 comentarios en el, lo estoy haciendo con mucho esfuerzo para que ustedes queden complacidas al leerlo y me regalen esa cantidad que sueño con ver en algunas de mis historias**

**Que cual pareja me gusta me preguntan?**

**Jejejee, no se, ambas me encantan! El Ram x Poseidon es muy sexy ya que ambos son guapísimos, pero AL lo vio primero y esa interaccion entre Al y Poseidon, es …increíble!**

**Les dejo un beso, muchas gracias y nos vemos pronto!**

**REY KON**

**20 coments y subimos la entrevista**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos! Soy Spectra Vodergeist nuevamente, llevandoles las entrevistas que ustedes desean saber de los personajes de estos increibles fics que a todos nos han robado el corazon, frente a mi tengo, a uno de los personajes que mas aman nuestros lectores y es que en el pasado, el fue, uno de los vampiros mas mortales que ha existido, y ademas, fue principe de Valaquia, con nosotros, Alucard Tepes, como esta conde?

A: bien, gracias

Luce bastante cohibido, el es si es un hombre que delante de desconocidos suele ser muy reservado, mas nosotros conocemos su lado divertido

S: listo para las preguntas?

A:si

S: bien, nuestras lectoras son quienes desean saber mas de usted, espero que no se moleste por algunas de ellas

A: descuida

S: bien, comienzo: porque le gusta ser amigo de Poseidon?

A: hablame de tu, es mas facil, y porque me gusta? No se, creo que me agrada su forma sarcastica de ser, ambos somos inmortales y el ve la existencia de una manera muy juvenil, como si no existiera el tiempo y este fuera su aliado mas que un enemigo, ademas aceptemoslo, Poseidon es la clase de amigo que todos desearian tener

S:bien! dime, porque te cae mal Ram aparte de que es amigo de Poseidon?

Alucard sonrie con malicia

A: me cae mal porque pienso que es un viejo idiota, se cree mucho, el gran soberano de Egipto, ahora quiere resarcir todo lo que antes desprecio a su esposa siendo un esposo modelo pero siempre tuvo su harem, ademas, el odiaba a Deuce y ahora lo utiliza para decir que el y Poseidon seran familia y eso no se vale, yo lo vi primero

S: que te gustaria que fuera tu bebe?

Su rostro se llena de alegria al recordarlo

A: un niño, ya tengo a mi preciosa princesa y un pequeño vendria a completar nuestra felicidad

S: te gusta estar con Poseidon?

A: si, si me gusta

S:una chica te pregunta: lo besarias

El rio al oirme

A: a Poseidon? No! Que horror!

S:porque crees que Maddie es perfecta para el?

A: por la historia de ambos, ellos tenian que haber estado juntos desde siempre, mas fue un amor condenado por los celos, las desconfianzas y por terceras personas que lo hicieron imposible, pero creo que Maddie es la unica mujer con el caracter para dominar a Poseidon

S: que nombre te gustaria ponerle a tu bebe?

A: mi esposa ya los eligio, si es niña llevara el nombre de Danika, si es varon, lo llamara Vlad, como yo

S:que lindo!

A: yo? Ay gracias!

S: no tu, el bebe -_-

A: ah,de acuerdo! Jejeje

S: una pregunta de broma, Poseidon es tu novio?

El vuelve a sonreir

A: ok si

S:en serio?

A:dijiste que era de broma, te contesto de broma

S: y tu esposa?

A:aah, ella ya me dio permiso, y me dijo que lo dijera en publico para ya no tener problemas con otros chicos que deseen quitarmelo

S: de verdaaad?

A: estoy bromeando!

S:porque alguien te pregunta si te gusta ser el novio de Poseidon

A: -_- no es mi novio!

S: alguien insiste en preguntar porque te cae mal Ram

A:ya te lo dije

S:cierto, alguien pregunta porque ya vimos lo celoso que puedes llegar a ser

A: soy muy posesivo, los vampiros somos asi, territoriales, tanto las cosas como las personas, nos pertenecen, Lala es una de las pocas de nuestra especie que no es asi

S:ok, por eso alguien te pregunta: te pondrias celoso una vez que Poseidon este con Maddie?

A:no, nada que ver, yo se que el la ama demasiado, yo quiero verlos juntos, se lo merecen y solo con ella pienso compartirlo, y con su familia claro esta

S:alguien te pregunta, que hiciste de mal para que te expulsaran de la sociedad de almas o porque tu quisiste salirte de ella?

A:esa es una muy buena pregunta, te explicare, la sociedad vampirica, esta regida por un monarca absoluto, los vampiros nos dividimos en 3 categorias, humanos, nosferatus y creatures,que son los mas grotescos,mas todos somos regidos por el rey, los vampiros humanos, que son los que pertenece los perros de reserva y un servidor,son los que permanecen alrededor del soberano, en una comunidad, yo soy uno de los vampiros mas antiguos que existe, por regla o por antiguedad deberia ser el rey, mas se dice que el soberano actual, tiene vinculos con otro tipo de reinado, son leyendas muy poderosas y yo lo estoy empezando a creer, no te dire nada de ello puesto que nadie debe saber los secretos de nuestra comunidad, siempre fui un rebelde, y cuando Integra me regreso a la vida, muchos clanes de vampiros, le dieron cuenta de esto al rey para que me integrara a ellos, mas yo no quise, incluso mi familia, que tambien algunos fueron convertidos en vampiros, como el padre de Thad, quiso incluirme en su comuna mas yo me aleje, fui un renegado que no aceptaba reglas de convivencia entre vampiros y humanos, hasta que los perros y el rey mismo me ataron a mi esposa, como rebelde, fui desterrado de cualquier clan, si ese era mi deseo, ellos lo cumplirian, mas no podia pedir ayuda a nadie, ni estar vinculado a ninguna actividad vampirica, llevo una buena relacion con el rey, se que en algun problema puedo pedir su ayuda,mas el problema son sus senescales, que desean destruirme a mi y a mi familia por ser un proscripto. Mientras mi amigo siga en el poder, estaremos bien, cuando caiga, ese dia comenzara una guerra de ellos contra mi

S: y estas temeroso de eso?

A: antes me importaba un carajo, ahora, esta mi familia, y por ella, y aunque no lo diga abiertamente, luchare para que mi soberano nunca caiga de su trono

S:eres muy leal

A: con los que creo, si

S: alguien te pregunta, cuanto mides?

A:1.90

S:te cae bien Erik o solo lo aparentas?

A: siempre aparento que me caen bien las personas por negocios, la verdad, no me interesan

S:preguntan,porque no le has robado un beso a Poseidon!

A: para que si, puede darmelos sin que se los robe

Luego se queja de que nos burlamos de el!

S:porque no le dices a Poseidon que deje a Demeter?

A:ese asunto es de mi amigo, el sabra cuando y a que horas dejara a la chica para estar con la mujer que ama

S:cuantos años aparentas?

A: 30 años

S: en verdad no te disgustaria que Maddie y Poseidon salieran?

A:para nada!

S:tu sabes que Maddie lo ama?

A:si, se le nota a leguas, el se aprovecho de ella, y aun asi, permanece cerca de el, quiere decir o que es una masoquista o que lo ama muchisimo

S:en verdad te cae mal Ram?

A: demasiado

S: cuantos meses lleva Integra de embarazo?

A: acaba de cumplir los dos meses

S:que es lo que mas te gusta de Poseidon?

A:su sarcasmo, su ironia, su forma de ver la vida, es una persona con la que te sientes a gusto al instante, tiene mucho carisma y no te cansas de su presencia

S:sabemos que no aprecias a Ram, pero habra algo que te agrade de el?

A: honestamente nada

S: piensas que Maddie y Poseidon son el uno para el otro?

A: por supuesto

S:crees que conseguiras convencer a Poseidon de que luche por el amor de Maddie?

A: claro! , si ya casi lo convenzo

S:crees poderte llevar bien con Ram?

A: no, soy muy selecto con mis amistades

S:te gusta ser papa Directioner

A: dios no!

Hace una mueca molesta

A: el estar escuchando a esos 5 mocosos todo el sagrado dia, me pone de malas!

S: jejejeje ok, ademas de Poseidon a quien consideras tu amigo?

A: a mi primo, el padre de Thad

S: lo conoce Poseidon?

A: si, pero no le cae bien, dice que es un amargado, Poseidon tambien es muy posesivo

S: alguien pregunta si hubieras deseado que Deuce hubiese elegido a Lala y no a Cleo?

El se queda pensativo

A:si

S:no quieres a Clawd?

A:Clawd es un gran chico, magnifico, pero no siento que ame a mi hija de la manera que veo Deuce ama a Cleo, el chico tiene muchas agallas para defender a su novia de todo, eso es algo que aun no veo en Clawd para con mi hija, no se, quizas me equivoco pero si quisiera un hombre mas decidido para mi princesa

S:muchas chicas opinan que eres muy guapo

A: gracias, que puedo decir, tienen razon!

S -_-

A: tu lo dijiste!

S: continuo, te gusta Maddie para Poseidon?

A: claro!

S: te gusta que a Lala le guste 1D? Y quien es tu chico favorito

A: no, no me gusta, hay grupos mejores y chico? Por favor! Todos son horribles!

S:que es lo mas importante para ti?

A: mi familia

S:te gusto el beso en la mejilla que te dio Poseidon en este ultimo fic

A:si...no me malinterpreten, el es asi, muy cariñoso, suele expresar lo que siente de una manera muy especial, si Poseidon te abraza o te besa, es porque realmente lo hace con el alma, porque quiere demostrarte cuanto te quiere, jamas tuve cariño de amigos o hermanos y lo nuestro es asi, algo nuevo para mi y me agrada que sea asi

S:ustedes son lindos!

A: ya lo se!

S: crees que te llegue a caer bien Ram?

A:no., porque quiere quitarme a Poseidon y no lo pienso dejar

S:ya dijiste que deseas que tu bebe sea niño, verdad?

A:si

S:y tambien que Lala se hubiera interesado en Deuce que en Clawd

A:mas bien que Deuce se interesara en Lala, mi hija es la unica que hubiese sufrido de ser ella la que se interesara por el griego, porque todos sabemos, que ama profundamente a su novia

S; te cae bien Demeter?

A: digamos que me gusta que haga sentir bien a Poseidon, ella me es indiferente

S:como describirías tu estilo

A: de vestir?

S: en general

A: bueno, en casa, soy informal, me gusta vestir comodo, en la oficina, obviamente debo llevar trajes, para salir con mi mujer soy mas casual, como un hombre normal. Y al momento de la pelea, mi estilo es gotico pero cuando me entra mi otro yo, visto armadura de cruzado soy muy variante

S: que fue lo mas dificil de haber sido conocido como Dracula?

A; la soledad... Fue una epoca muy oscura de mi vida que no me gusta recordar, no se, ya no podria pasar por eso de nuevo

S:crees que Poseidon y Maddie se lleguen a casar?

A:probablemente

S:te gustaria que tu amigo te robara un buen beso en los labios?

El se rie

A:no! Que horror

S:crees que Ine se enoje porque se entere del beso que te dio tu amigo?

A: no! Al contrario, me hizo contarselo mil veces, dijo que era sexy, mi esposa ama el yaoi -_-

S: que es lo que mas te gusta de ella?

Su rostro se ilumina al recordarla

A: ella, es increible, tiene la fortaleza de el mas decidido de los hombres y la seduccion de una ninfa, mi mujer es bellisima fisicamente pero a sido la unica que me ha enfrentado sin miedo y desde que era una niña, jamas le importo que yo fuera un asesino sanguinario, para ella, yo era simplemente Alucard, su caballero negro que siempre estaba a su servicio, me enamoro su decision, su entereza, y su gran belleza, Ine es mi complemento perfecto, sin el cual no podria ya vivir

S: eres un hombre enamorado!

A:demasiado

S:te cae bien Clawd para Lala?

A: mmm, no esta mal

S:que es lo que mas te agrada de Maddie?

A:Maddie es una gran mujer, supo educar sola y con mano dura a un semidios, eso no cualquiera y ademas, es la unica que trae a raya a Poseidon, mis respetos para ella!

S:que piensas que deban hacerle A Demeter?

A: nada, ella sola debe de alejarse

S:alguien pregunta si aun no puedes olvidar a tus antiguos amores

A: estan ya en el pasado, no quiero volver a saber de ellos

S:que pensaste de Poseidon cuando lo viste por primera vez?

A: que era un idiota, pero un idiota con mucho estilo

S:aceptaras algun dia a Ram

A:no

S:quien te cae mas mal, Ram o Erik?

A:los dos

S:donde venden el helado de chocoflan? XD

A: cerca del centro de mi ciudad! Ine lo adora y siempre quiere que vaya por el a las 2 de la madrugada

S:quien fue mas importante para ti? Mina Harper o Elizabetha?

A:Integra W. Hellsing

S:te encargas del quehacer de tu casa ahora que tu mujer esta embarazada?

A: Ine duerme mucho cuando esta esperando bebe, asi que Lala y yo somos quienes coordinamos a la servidumbre para no molestarla, lo mismo paso cuando esperaba a nuestra princesa, se la paso durmiendo

S: una pregunta mas,que has sabido de Walter y Seras?

A: ellos estan en Inglaterra, manejan la organizacion Hellsing, y cada mes me mandan reportes, no viven con nosotros, porque yo decidi, no mezclar esa parte de mi vida con Lala, quiero que sea totalmente feliz sin saber del horror que existe en el mundo y si yo su padre, no hace nada por mantenerla a salvo de eso, nadie mas lo hara

S: Al, solo me falta agregar que algunas chicas muereeen porque beses a Poseidon, nos lo vas a conceder?

El sonrie de forma coqueta y se sonroja

A: no lo se! Porque me haces esas preguntas?

S;tus fans te lo piden

A: me quieren llevar al lado oscuro! Jeje, no se,lo pensare XD

S: de acuerdo! Gracias por tu tiempo Alucard

A:por nada

S:algo mas que quieras agregar?

A: mmmm, solo que gracias por leernos y que nos acepten como parte de su mundo llamado Monster High

S: a ti, por estar aqui

A: gracias y hasta pronto

Reportera: Spectra Vondergeist

**HOLA SOY DEUCE**

**AQUÍ LES DEJO LA ENTREVISTA**

**Y SI ESTA LLEGA A 30 COMENTS**

**LE PEDIRE A REY QUE ME DEJE SUBIR LA 4 HISTORIA HOY MISMO**

**XD**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


End file.
